<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Загрань by fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828645">Загрань</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020'>fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Magical Realism, Medical Trauma, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В детском онкологическом отделении творятся странные вещи<br/>Примечания: В тексте упоминаются некоторые физико-математические понятия<br/>Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, жестокость, психологическое насилие в семье, буллинг, описание пыток, упоминание ампутации конечностей</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Загрань</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Название: Загрань<br/>
Автор: fandom Mystic &amp; Horror 2020<br/>
Бета: fandom Mystic &amp; Horror 2020<br/>
Размер: макси, 21 813 слов<br/>
Персонажи: Майя Улезко, Виктор Таурин ака Тау, Айк ведьмин сын, Марик, Трой, Лиара, Томка, Тетис<br/>
Категория: джен, фемслэш, преслэш<br/>
Жанр: мистика, магический реализм<br/>
Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>
Краткое содержание: В детском онкологическом отделении творятся странные вещи<br/>
Примечания: В тексте упоминаются некоторые физико-математические понятия<br/>
Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, жестокость, психологическое насилие в семье, буллинг, описание пыток, упоминание ампутации конечностей<br/>
Скачать: в формате doc<br/>
Для голосования: #. fandom Mystic &amp; Horror 2020 — "Загрань"</p><p>
  
</p><p>1. </p><p>— Смотри, смотри! Таракан бежит! У, жирный какой! Стопорни его, Дюх!</p><p>— Я боюсь! </p><p>— Я тебе ща побоюсь! Да не ссы, не кусается он! </p><p>— А если полетит?! Он противный! </p><p>— Ты не лучше! Вот, накрой его ваткой со спиртом — он кругами бегать начнёт и натыкаться на всё, как пьяный. Угарно же!</p><p>Две лысые макушки склонились над прусаком. Ещё пятеро обитателей палаты следили за ними с коек: кого-то тошнило после химии, у кого-то не было сил подняться… У Жеки силы были, но он их берёг — мечтал погулять сегодня с мамой в больничном сквере. А Марик и захотел бы встать — так не смог бы. Даже по складкам на одеяле понятно, что одна нога у него теперь короче другой — саркома отгрызла. Отчекрыжили до колена, но ещё не факт, что остановили болячку…</p><p>Чёрными блестящими глазами Марик внимательно наблюдал, как ползёт, заплетаясь нога за ногу, несчастный таракан, и остро завидовал: у него бы и так не вышло! </p><p>А всё началось с обычной шишки. Дурачились в школьном дворе после уроков, кидали друг в друга снежки — а ему по ноге угодили смёрзшимся ледяным комом. Голень распухла, вылез здоровенный синяк — зловещий, лилово-чёрный. Марик прятал его, как мог — бабушка только на третий день углядела, когда баню топить стали. Охнула, перекрестилась, — и Марик понял: попал. От гадских компрессов с мочой не отвертеться! Он забился в угол и басовито завыл — не помогло. Цепкими скрюченными пальцами бабка ухватила его за локоть, потянула к себе:</p><p>— И не питюкай мне тут! </p><p>Через неделю синячище под ссаными тряпками начал мокнуть, выросла шишка. На ногу Марик уже не наступал, все новогодние каникулы пролежал в постели с температурой — питюкать сил не было. Бабушка меняла примочки, шептала молитвы, била земные поклоны перед иконами. И только вернувшаяся с вахты мама всполошилась, на попутках потащила Марика к врачу. Из районной больницы их направили в областную, в онкологическое отделение, но было уже поздно…</p><p>Рядом с Мариком ворочался и стонал во сне Авдей, собрат по несчастью, — его тоже проглядели. Мать-сектантка жила в городе, но не давала мелкого врачам до последнего. За Авдеем пришли родственники с участковым, забирали чуть ли не силой, грозя лишить родительских прав — это Марик нечаянно подслушал болтовню санитарок. Ну как нечаянно… Его кровать стояла у стены, а по другую сторону был диванчик. И если приложить ухо к кафелю — можно в разговорах почти все слова разобрать. Тётки каждый вечер перемывали кости отделению. И про Майю тоже они рассказали. </p><p>Причём вовсе не то, что Майя — это самый замечательный человек на их этаже, что она умеет рисовать лучше всех, знает крутые истории, которых нет ни в одной книжке, а когда гладит по больному месту — вроде как даже легче становится. Это он потом уже выяснил, когда познакомились. Но санитарки тогда судачили совсем про другое:</p><p>— Убила бы такую мать! Вот своими руками взяла бы и придушила! — это тёть-Света, она всегда с полуоборота заводится. — Твой ребёнок, самое родное твоё, умирает, а ты, сука такая, даже носу не кажешь! </p><p>— А если работает она? Чтоб лечение девке оплатить, — вяло попыталась возразить Марьстепанна, в народе — попросту Мачта. («Ребзя! Вон судно с мачтой по коридору плывёт!» — раздавалось у них то и дело, а следом — ржач.) </p><p>— Ага, на трёх работах пашет, стахановка. Как же! — тёть-Света презрительно фыркнула. — Сбагрила дочь в больницу — и рада, небось, что по мужикам больше шибаться не мешает. Ну хоть бы раз! Хоть бы раз к ней зашла! Нет… не понимаю я таких… </p><p>Марику стало противно. Он отодвинулся от стены, накрыл голову подушкой, но даже сквозь неё пробивался тонкий, сверлящий уши голос Мачты:</p><p>— А я слышала, там история с лесбиянством была. Дневник у этой девочки нашли… или что-то такое. Может, потому ещё мать ополчилась… Позорище же!</p><p>— Ой, не знаю! </p><p>— А вы чего тут расселись?! В уборной срач! Мусорки аж выпрыгивают! — это старшая сестра, тёть-Зина, санитарок спалила, напустилась на них. Те разом умолкли, быстро зашаркали в сторону туалетов. А Марик долго лежал и думал про непонятное «лесбиянство», из-за которого тебя могут бросить родители. К нему самому мама приезжала редко — вахта же. Но зато тётя Люда — почти каждый день. Веселила, как могла, пирожками кормила — не только его, всю палату; книжки читала вслух… Ну, а если совсем одному болеть — так это ж с тоски помереть можно! Марик размышлял обо всём этом — и не заметил, как уснул. А посреди ночи вдруг открыл глаза — ужасно хотелось пить. Горло пересохло, и язык будто распух: не помещался во рту. В окно глядела луна, отпечатывая на полу голубые квадраты и тёмный крест — тень от рамы. И в этом свете чётко вырисовывалась тонкая фигура незнакомой девчонки: узкие плечи, ночная рубашка до пола и вроде как коса за спиной — Марик сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть, кто это стоит посреди их палаты. </p><p>Девчонка обернулась, будто почувствовала взгляд затылком, и, неслышно ступая, подошла к раковине, налила в кружку воды, протянула ему. Марик с жадностью начал пить — почему-то показалось, что это никакая не вода с хлоркой, а его любимый «Спрайт»! Выдул до дна, попросил ещё. На этот раз пил медленно, смакуя и проверяя вкус — действительно газировка! Девчонка хихикнула и приложила палец к губам: тихо, мол. Марик согласно кивнул. «Спрайта» из крана он выпил пять кружек — больше не лезло. Икнул, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Гостья примостилась рядом, покосилась на его покалеченную ногу под одеялом, но ничего не сказала. Перекинула косу со спины на грудь. </p><p>— А «Кока-Кола» из крана тоже бывает? — Марик деловито потёр ладони, обмирая от перспектив.</p><p>— Если захочешь, — девчонка улыбнулась, зачем-то погладила угол подушки. </p><p>Марик скосил глаза — чего там. Из-под ладони выпорхнула бабочка, закружилась по палате, отсвечивая в темноте зелёным и синим. </p><p>— Ух ты! Это фокус такой, да? — у него даже дыхание перехватило. — Ты в цирке работаешь? — неожиданно пришло в голову.</p><p>— Нет. Просто так умею. Только не говори никому из взрослых, ладно?</p><p>— Замётано! А что ещё можешь?</p><p>— Ну… всякое… — она пожала плечами. — Что бы ты сейчас хотел?</p><p>— Щенка! — тихо выдохнул Марик. Завести собаку было его самой заветной мечтой — но вряд ли теперь выполнимой. Он устало прикрыл глаза и вдруг услышал, как под кроватью кто-то поскрёбся, потом заскулил, и, цокая когтями по линолеуму, на лунный квадрат из темноты вперевалочку вышел упитанный белый пёсик. Умильно вильнул пару раз хвостом — и сделал огромную лужу! </p><p>— Фантастика!</p><p>Девчонка рассмеялась, подхватила щенка на руки и сунула его Марику прямо в постель, под одеяло — тёплого, голопузого, пахнущего молоком. Тот завозился сперва, потом устроился под мышкой и уютно засопел. И Марик тоже почти сразу заснул, обнимая его, совершенно счастливый. А наутро было решил, что всё привиделось — ан нет! Красная от злости Мачта стояла посреди палаты, опершись на швабру, пытала ребят, кто напрудил — но пацаны ушли в глухую несознанку, молчали, как партизаны. Щенка, конечно, и след простыл, зато с ночной гостьей они встретилась в столовке — Марик узнал длинную косу. Волосы — штука приметная; после химии они мало у кого тут оставались. При свете дня коса оказалась рыжей, а девчонка — ужасно худой и грустной. И взрослой — лет на пять старше Марика. Она ковыряла ложкой горячую кашу, медленно размазывая по тарелке сливочное масло. </p><p>— Овсянка невкусная.</p><p>Марик сочувственно вздохнул и уточнил: </p><p>— Можно, я тут с тобой сяду? </p><p>Девчонка молча кивнула. </p><p>Когда кульгаешь на костылях — даже тарелку с кружкой до стола не донести. Баб-Надя, их столовская повариха, прекрасно это знала. Она отследила Марика взглядом, и только он примостился — поставила перед ним порцию, булочку и компот. </p><p>— Кушай, касатик! — она покосилась сочувственно на Марикову соседку по столу. — Что, совсем в горло не лезет? Это всё химия. Но ты уж постарайся, болезная! Тебе силы нужны! </p><p>Стоило баб-Наде отойти, как девчонка глянула исподлобья и прошептала:</p><p>— На самом деле это болото! </p><p>— Чего?! — изумился Марик. На секунду он подумал, что рядом с ним сумасшедшая. А потом — что чокнулся он сам. </p><p>Серовато-коричневая поверхность овсянки зашевелилась, подёрнулась мелкой рябью. Из густой вязкой жижи высунулся край затонувшей коряги — чёрной, осклизлой. Золотистые пятнышки масла превратились в листья кувшинок. Марик даже заметил, что на одном из них сидит жаба, немигающе смотрит круглыми жёлтыми зенками. Деталей становилось всё больше, и он уже откуда-то знал, что за болотом начинаются брошенные поля, которые не родили несколько лет, а за ними — деревня, пустая и выжженная — только набат гудит на колокольне. По спине прошёл холодок, пальцы вцепились в столешницу — ему стало жутко до одури. </p><p>— Извини! — одними губами прошептала соседка и быстро завозила ложкой по тарелке, размалывая болотную жуть. Лягвы испуганно брызнули в стороны. </p><p>— Как ты это делаешь?! Ты кто такая вообще? — Марик вытаращился на неё во все глаза, — но ответить та не успела.</p><p>— Майя! К тебе гости! В палате ждут! — крикнули от двери; девчонка встрепенулась и кинулась к выходу, опрокинув стул. Только коса в воздухе мелькнула. </p><p>— Значит, Майя… — задумчиво прошептал Марик и тоже потянулся за костылями. </p><p>2.</p><p>— Мама! — вспыхнула надежда… отчаянным всплеском, мечтой о прощении. «Мама оттаяла и пришла! И, может быть, они даже смогут поговорить, объясниться!» — робкая радость стучала в груди, ноги сами несли к палате — откуда только силы взялись. </p><p>Майя рывком распахнула дверь — и замерла в недоумении. Сразу сникла. Мамы в палате не было. Навстречу шагнула незнакомая женщина в сером брючном костюме — вся какая-то бесцветная, блёклая. Жидкие волосы гладко зачёсаны надо лбом, стянуты в тугой узел. Черты… никакие. Майя всегда легко схватывала чужую внешность, могла влёт нарисовать по памяти. Но сколько ни пыталась потом вспомнить эту — словно мутное пятно расплывалось перед глазами. Ничего не выходило.</p><p>Женщина мельком заглянула в папку, потом уставилась на Майю, будто сверяясь.</p><p>— Майя Сергеевна Улезко, всё верно? — голос у неё был шелестящий, пришёптывающий.</p><p>Майя кивнула.</p><p>— Очень приятно. Я ваш куратор. Специалист по работе с несовершеннолетними… </p><p>В ушах низко загудело — так провода стонут под напряжением. Густая горячая струйка защекотала губы и подбородок. Куратор брезгливо поморщилась. Майя подняла пальцы к носу, дотронулась — так и есть. Снова текла кровь. Девушка устало прислонилась к дверному косяку — ноги вдруг стали, точно варёные макаронины, а голова — как воздушный шарик: пустая и лёгкая… И силы разом куда-то ушли. Под потолком хлопнуло, зазвенело — Майю осыпало осколками. И свет померк — лампочка взорвалась. </p><p>— Врача! Врача срочно! </p><p>Она так и не узнала, зачем приходила эта… в сером. Лежала под капельницей, отрешённо глядела в потолок и думала: как бы себя стереть. </p><p>Сколько Майя помнила — они всегда жили с мамой вдвоём. И та действительно много работала, чтобы оплатить художку, музыкалку и репетиторов — каждый день был расписан до минуты. И — постоянный контроль. </p><p>— Я всё по твоим глазам вижу, — ух, как пугала Майю эта фраза! До ступора, до дрожи в коленках. И ведь действительно: ничего нельзя было скрыть. Никакую шалость, никакую оплошность. Мама, худая и строгая, застёгнутая на все пуговицы, склонялась над ней, пристально глядела молча. Зрачки — два маленьких чёрных сверла на сером фоне — впивались в лицо, и не было никаких сил что-либо таить, держать в себе. Так только хуже… </p><p>— Ты обязана быть лучшей. Разговор закончен.</p><p>— Но другие…</p><p>— Другие меня не волнуют. </p><p>Единственную подругу, появившуюся было во втором классе и посмевшую прийти к ним домой, мама молча развернула за плечи и выставила в подъезд. А с Майей потом неделю не разговаривала. И это было самое страшное наказание — глухая стена молчания между ними: не было способов пробить её, вымолить прощение. В доме повисала вязкая тишина и запах валокордина. И Майя понимала: маме плохо. Из-за неё, непутёвой, никчёмной дочери! И от этого осознания становилось совсем уж горько. Хотелось выть, биться головой в узоры ковра над кроватью. Но нельзя — это шум. Нельзя шуметь. И Майя доставала из пенала лезвие — им хорошо было подчищать описки в тетрадях — и медленно, будто заворожённая, проводила бритвочкой по бедру. Раз… второй… Тонкие росчерки сперва белели — а потом набухали, наливались алой росой. </p><p>И так же, мигом, наворачивались на глаза слёзы от четвёрок в дневнике: мама расстроится, снова будет валокордин. Учителя, скорбно качая головой, нет-нет — да и завышали оценку на балл. Жалели. Или разрешали переписать. Одноклассники отпускали ехидные замечания: «Опять Улезко тянут! За уши и за ноги», — «Лучше б её по-другому натянули! Больше толку бы вышло!» — и сторонились «унылой заучки». Теперь они все были по группам: по четыре, по пять человек — кто с кем дружил. И только Майя — вечно одна, уткнувшаяся в книжку. В неё плевали жёваной бумагой из раскрученных ручек, дёргали за косу, будто невзначай обливали в столовой супом — всё это было неважно. Такие мелочи по сравнению с мамиными сверлящими зрачками и тишиной!</p><p>«Скрывай свои чувства, скрывай свои мысли.<br/>
Молчи о прекрасном, светлом и чистом,<br/>
Что прячешь в своей ты душе.<br/>
Ты не такая, как все!» — она шептала под нос, как мантру, выводила на черновиках, то и дело впадая в ступор; взгляд цеплялся за мазок блика, за перекрестье клеток в тетради — и Майя цепенела, выпадала из реальности. Неподвижная, отстранённая, глядела в одну точку — а сознание проваливалось в порталы книжных миров: там был космос, отважные путешественники, учёные и нераскрытые тайны, от которых захватывало дух… </p><p>Вместе с учебниками и тетрадями по предметам Майя таскала в рюкзаке ещё одну — толстую, общую, на девяносто шесть листов. Дневник. Но не школьный, а личный. Там были рисунки, — эльфы и демоны, звездолёты, мерцающие глаза пришельцев; тексты-мысли, которые хотелось сохранить. </p><p>«Это мой бункер, убежище!» — думала она, нежно гладила коричневую клеёнчатую обложку. — «Мир засыпало снегом — и все ушли под землю, спрятались до прихода весны…»</p><p>Над землёй — мороз,<br/>
Что не тронь — всё лёд,<br/>
Лишь во сне моём поёт капель.<br/>
А снег идёт стеной,<br/>
А снег идёт весь день,<br/>
А за той стеной стоит апрель…</p><p>Старый магнитофон она откопала на даче, в сарае — вытащила из-под груды тряпья. SONY — блеснули полустёртые буквы. Майя задумчиво провела кончиками пальцев по кнопкам, стирая пыль. А потом тайком утащила находку к себе и, ни на что особо не надеясь, сунула вилку в розетку. Раздалось тихое гудение, шорох… «Работает!» — она едва не подпрыгнула от восторга. </p><p>Вот только кассет у неё не было. «Ну и ладно!» — Майя улыбнулась, подцепила ногтями и вытянула из пазов тонкую серебристую антенну, передвинула рычажок с TAPE на RADIO, — динамик зашелестел, запищал — и вдруг через помехи прорвался чей-то низкий голос:</p><p>У меня есть дом, только нет ключей,<br/>
У меня есть солнце, но оно среди туч,<br/>
Есть голова, только нет плечей,<br/>
Но я вижу, как тучи режут солнечный луч.</p><p>Майя напряглась, вцепилась пальцами в край футболки, — песня была незнакомой, но отчего-то вдруг показалось, что она про неё. Вся, до последнего слова, — словно это был код, который кто-то посылал издалека, пеленг поискового судна:</p><p>У меня есть слово, но в нём нет букв,<br/>
У меня есть лес, но нет топоров,<br/>
У меня есть время, но нет сил ждать,<br/>
И есть ещё ночь, но в ней нет снов!</p><p>И есть ещё белые, белые дни,<br/>
Белые горы и белый лёд,<br/>
Но всё, что мне нужно —<br/>
Это несколько слов<br/>
И место для шага вперёд… </p><p>Места не было. Был порядок и режим, идеальная чистота в квартире, полки классиков от пола до потолка, мерцающие грани хрусталя в горке. Парадная посуда, из которой никогда и никто не ел, крахмальные простыни, белые складки тюля. Тюрьма без решёток. По ковру нельзя в тапочках, на боку нельзя спать — только на спине, руки поверх одеяла; в лагерь нельзя — там зараза; в бассейн тоже нельзя — грибок и сифилис; гулять — какое гулять?! Уроки не сделаны… А уроков тех тьма тьмущая! </p><p>— Будешь писать, пока кровавые мозоли на пальцах не вылезут! — орала мама десять лет назад, когда у первоклашки Майи никак не выходили крючочки в прописях, заваливались вкривь и вкось. И она писала, писала… Слёзы сбегали по носу, повисали на кончике — и падали на разлинованные страницы, мир расплывался, двоился: опять всё переделывать!</p><p>Ты должен быть сильным — иначе зачем тебе быть?!</p><p>Она сильная? Нет. Просто терпит — и к десятому классу мозоли от ручки наконец появляются. Твёрдые сухие бугорки на фаланге среднего и подушечке указательного. </p><p>У меня река, только нет моста,<br/>
У меня есть мыши, но нет кота,<br/>
У меня есть парус, но ветра нет,<br/>
И есть ещё краски, но нет холста.<br/>
У меня на кухне из крана вода,<br/>
У меня есть рана, но нет бинта,<br/>
У меня есть братья, но нет родных,<br/>
И есть рука, и она пуста.</p><p>Ни братьев, ни друзей — даже словом перемолвиться не с кем. Но зато вслед за маленьким чёрным магнитофоном в её дистиллированной жизни возникли сразу две тайны: музыка и бизнес. И они были связаны: второе ради первого. Чужие контрольные, рефераты, домашки дали шанс немного заработать: просить карманные деньги у мамы ей даже в голову не приходило. </p><p>Впрочем, самая первая кассета оказалась у неё в руках каким-то чудом, — абсолютно бесплатно. </p><p>Майя шла к репетитору по физике, — он жил как раз возле городского рынка, — и вдруг услышала знакомый голос. «Почудилось?! — она обернулась, насторожилась. — Это он! Точно он!» — она вмиг сорвалась с места, ринулась через дорогу, прямо по лужам и апрельской грязи:</p><p>Снова за окнами белый день, день вызывает меня на бой.<br/>
Я чувствую, закрывая глаза, — весь мир идёт на меня войной!</p><p>Сердце стучало в горле, отдавалось в висках, солнце танцевало в кронах деревьев, катилось следом за нею. </p><p>И она успела! На последних аккордах подбежала к сетчатой ограде, возле которой патлатый парень в кожаной куртке торговал кассетами с лотка. </p><p>— Скажите, пожалуйста, это кто сейчас пел? — Майя выпалила, с трудом переводя дух, вскинула на продавца сияющий взгляд. </p><p>Тот понимающе хмыкнул, улыбнулся в ответ:</p><p>— Что, принцесса, зашло? Это «Кино», «Звезда по имени солнце», — движением фокусника он вытащил из стопки блестящую чёрную коробочку с ярко-жёлтой короной солнечного затмения, протянул на раскрытой ладони. — Клёвый альбом! Лицензия! И всего двадцать пять рублей!</p><p>— У меня нету, — Майя покачала головой, отступила на шаг. — И никакая я вам не принцесса!</p><p>День разом померк. </p><p>Парень пожал плечами:</p><p>— Ну, тогда в другой раз приходи. На нет и суда нет. </p><p>— Хорошо. Спасибо, — она отвернулась, машинально поправила съехавшую с плеча сумку и побрела прочь, мимо развешенных халатов и бабок с семечками. «Но зато теперь я знаю, как группа называется!» — Майя была уже в воротах рынка, когда запыхавшийся парень догнал её. </p><p>— Эй! Да постой же ты! На, держи! Это подарок! — он потупился, неловко сунул ей кассету. — Как сеструхе по разуму. Но в следующий раз приходи с деньгами, окей? А то хозяин мне за недостачу башку отвернёт.</p><p>Майя оторопело уставилась на чёрную коробочку в руках — не верила своему счастью. </p><p>— Блин! Да бери, говорю тебе. А через неделю новый привоз будет — я тебе и другие альбомы Цоя закажу. Ну и может, ещё что из рока понравится, — парень подмигнул. — И даже если без денег — всё равно приходи! Ты прикольная! А если меня вдруг не будет, так спросишь сменщика. Меня Рома зовут, два через два работаю.</p><p>Понравился ли ей рок? Не то слово! Это было открытие! Музыка, слова текстов — тревожные, надрывные, на прострел. Эти песни будоражили и звали, заставляли мечтать, злиться, думать, чувствовать… Протестовать! Помогали осознать себя — глухое саднящее одиночество: весёлый продавец Ромка вскоре уехал в Москву… А песни остались. </p><p>Но странный стук зовёт в дорогу!<br/>
Может, сердца, а может, стук в дверь!<br/>
И когда я обернусь на пороге,<br/>
Я скажу одно лишь слово: «Верь!»</p><p>Она ждала, верила. И переписывала тексты в дневник, который в итоге её и сгубил… </p><p>В сентябре в их 11 «Б» пришла новенькая — Окси. Оксана Сижук. Коротко стриженная, с волосами, выкрашенными в дерзкий малиновый цвет, в драных джинсах и малиново-чёрной клетчатой рубашке, она сразу стала притчей во языцех и камнем преткновения — а Майе вдруг захотелось её нарисовать. И вышло очень похоже — даже лучше, чем в жизни: добавились кожистые крылья и ошейник в шипах. Окси заметила, восторженно округлила подведённые чёрным глаза, спросила, может ли взять портрет себе, — Майя с готовностью кивнула: «Конечно!» </p><p>Новенькая расстегнула цепочку на шее и протянула на раскрытой ладони подвеску-кристалл:</p><p>— Это тебе взамен! Ты талантище!</p><p>На следующий день они уже сидели за одной партой, переписывались на вырванном из тетради листке все уроки напролёт — обо всём на свете! И у Майи пекло в груди, огнём жгло лопатки — будто там вот-вот прорежутся крылья. Она нарисовала рядом с карандашной Окси ангелочка-себя, а соседка вывела красной пастой сердечко. Майя вспыхнула. Под партой они переплели пальцы — Окси невесомо провела ногтями по её ладони, по запястью — и от этой едва уловимой ласки внутри стало сладко и горячо. Сердце билось, отдаваясь упругими толчками в ушах, в животе — во всем теле. Она чуть подвинулась, будто невзначай касаясь ноги Окси своей — а та мучительно-медленно провела по её бедру раскрытой ладонью. Вверх! Прямо под юбку! Майя обмерла вся, окаменела… И тут грянул звонок!</p><p>Её больше не волновали оценки, шепотки за спиной, молчание дома. Не хотелось ни спать, ни есть — было только ощущение полёта и эйфория.</p><p>Майя писала в дневнике о том, что любит Окси, видит её каждую ночь во сне… О том, как страшно и стыдно открыться, но нет сил перестать чувствовать. Строчки начинали вдруг рифмоваться, складывались в стихи.</p><p>Я не хочу говорить о любви —<br/>
Белое солнце ладонью накрою.<br/>
Я не хочу, но ушли корабли<br/>
Из бухты, где мы не бывали с тобою.<br/>
Я не хочу в эти тихие дни<br/>
Видеть толпу одинаковых лиц.<br/>
Я не хочу, но погасли огни,<br/>
И тонкие линии падают вниз.<br/>
Я не хочу ни смеяться, ни петь —<br/>
Но губы мои эту песню сложили.<br/>
Я не хочу, но рождается свет<br/>
Из мыслей моих и космической пыли!</p><p>Я ходила босиком по стеклу,<br/>
Странные птицы клевали стекло,<br/>
Я резала пальцы, мне было тепло!<br/>
Это моя любовь!</p><p>А Окси даже не подозревала ни о чём — вплоть до того самого урока математики, когда Майю вызвали к доске, а она впервые в жизни не подготовилась уроку. Краснела и мялась, крошила в пальцах мел — белая пыль сыпалась на носки чёрных туфель, на пол — а в голове было пусто и звонко. Яркие точки мельтешили перед глазами. </p><p>— Ну что же ты, Улезко? Не выучила? — Валентина Федоровна, математичка, испытующе глянула на неё, открыла журнал. </p><p>— А она теперь не Улезко, а Уу-лесбко! — радостно выкрикнул с последней парты Андрюха Бушуев. — Дрочила на Сижучку всю ночь — вот и не выучила нифига!</p><p>— Бушуев! </p><p>— А что! Я правду говорю! Вот, она тут в своём дневнике пишет… </p><p>Договорить Бушуев не успел. Окси налетела на него малиновой фурией, целясь когтями в глаза, попыталась вырвать тетрадку из рук — куда там! Только белые клочки полетели. Бушуев перекинул разодранный дневник Кривцову — закадычному другану, — тот открыл на середине, прочёл вслух ещё. Что именно — Майя уже не слышала. Её душил ужас и мучительный стыд, ненависть. Хотелось провалиться под землю — через все школьные этажи. Уничтожить себя, стереть. Все звуки слились в тяжёлый сплошной гул. Нечем стало дышать. Что-то потекло из носа, из глаз. Она машинально провела по лицу — пальцы выпачканы в красном! Кровь! У неё же все руки в крови! </p><p>Девочки завизжали…</p><p>Майю увезли на скорой в областную больницу — там она и услышала свой диагноз. Острый лимфобластный лейкоз. Но так и не узнала, — ни про то, что её маму и родителей Окси вызывали на педсовет, а потом — к школьному психологу; ни про то, какие они выводы сделали из этого: Оксану отправили доучиваться к родственникам в Казань; та писала на домашний адрес Улезок пылкие письма — а мама их читала и методично рвала одно за другим. Мама так ни разу и не пришла навестить Майю. Мама не простила её.</p><p>Окси снилась — но всё реже. И больше не складывались стихи. </p><p>Майя начала новый дневник.</p><p>***<br/>
«Боль… её нет.… Забылась, ушла — осталось лишь онемение. Ко мне никто не приходит, кроме врачей. Да я и не нуждаюсь в чьём-либо внимании. </p><p>В реанимации — мерное попискивание приборов. За окном — непрерывный шорох дождя. Качаются мокрые ветки, стряхивая бисер капель. Вот и настала моя любимая осень… </p><p>Теперь мне снятся другие сны. Странные, пугающие ощущением реальности. Порой, просыпаясь по утрам, я не могу даже понять, какой из этих двух миров настоящий: этот, состоящий из одной лишь палаты со стерильными панелями и люминесцентными лампами под потолком, или тот — с пустыми и холодными городами, полными серых теней, с зелёным небом над искрящимся розовым морем…</p><p>А ещё — я слышу сквозь толщу стен, как падают жёлтые листья». </p><p>— Ма-ай? — в палату просунулся любопытный носик Тамарки. — Привет! Расскажешь мне сказку? Или тебе плохо сегодня? Ты грустная… </p><p>— Нет, всё хорошо. Иди сюда, солнышко! — она встрепенулась, сунула дневник под подушку и притянула Томку к себе. Вдвоём они устроились на кровати — прямо с ногами, — и Майя вытянула из-под ворота ночнушки кулон — прозрачный кристалл на цепочке. Тот самый. Он качнулся, вспыхнул, отражая солнечный луч… На Томкином лице заплясали радужные зайчики. </p><p>— Ну, слушай! В некотором царстве, некотором государстве жила-была ведьма! </p><p>Томка затаила дыхание. Майя поправила её съехавший платок и продолжила:</p><p>— Ведьма была ни злая, ни добрая. Просто жила сама по себе в лесу, творила своё колдовство и к людям особо не лезла. Но они приходили к ней иногда, если надо было добыть снадобье или волшебный амулет. Ведьма никому не отказывала. Ещё она давала мудрые советы и выращивала цветы вокруг своего домика. И однажды сам дух леса вышел полюбоваться на её сад. Чтобы не напугать ведьму, он превратился в прекрасного юношу — и когда глаза их встретились, они сразу поняли, что влюбились друг в друга… </p><p>Майя машинально открыла чистую страницу и начала быстро рисовать синей ручкой высокие сосны, заросли роз и крытую дёрном крышу приземистой избушки. В палате запахло хвоей. </p><p>— А как её звали? — шёпотом уточнила Томка. — Ведьму эту…</p><p>— Ммм… Марина! А дух был просто дух. Он только Марине сказал своё имя. Потому что тот, кто знает имя духа, имеет над ним полную власть… Они провели вместе все лето, а к осени поняли, что у них будет ребёнок. </p><p>— А свадьба? — Томка нахмурилась. — Когда моя сестра залетела, мамка сразу сказала, что нужно свадьбу играть, пока не толстая ещё!</p><p>Майя фыркнула было, но тут же стала серьёзной:</p><p>— Не успели они свадьбу сыграть, Томчик. Потому что жители деревни были злые невежи. Там стали умирать коровы и начался голод — и крестьяне решили, что это Марина им пакостит. А она совсем не при делах была, но люди уже не слушали. Они взяли колья и топоры, окружили ведьмин дом…</p><p>— И сожгли её, да? — в круглых Томкиных глазах стояли слёзы. — Ведьм всегда на кострах жгут, я знаю!</p><p>— Ну… в общем-то, хотели, да. И даже запалили костёр. Но Марина была такая красивая, что сам дух огня влюбился в неё и захотел забрать в свой мир. И единственное, на что он согласился взамен — сохранить жизнь ещё не рождённому малышу. Когда пламя погасло, жители деревни увидели, что в остывающем пепле лежит младенец и играет с тлеющими угольками. Волосы у него были красными, как огонь, а глаза — зелёными, как молодая листва. Староста, самый смелый, подошёл, ребёнок потянул к нему ручки — и на старосте вспыхнул сюртук. Все испугались, кинулись тушить — а младенца и след простыл… </p><p>Майя замолчала, прикрыла устало глаза. Притихла и Томка — сказка была странной, немного страшной, и почему-то казалось, что это только начало. Она нерешительно тронула старшую подругу за рукав, — та лишь качнулась. По бледному лицу ходили неясные тени, губы чуть шевелились — но слов было не разобрать. Испуганная Томка тихо сползла с кровати и выскользнула за дверь — позвать медсестру… </p><p>***<br/>
…А в это время на другой стороне кристалла закатное солнце тронуло ржавчиной верхушки могучих сосен: лес подступал вплотную к селению. С нависшего над деревней утёса видно было, что древний бор простирается до самого горизонта. И лишь там, где небесный свод касался земли, в синей дымке маячили силуэты башен Равира — столицы Лантского княжества</p><p>Закатное солнце клонилось всё ниже. Вытянулись, налились густо-лиловым тени. А крестьянские дворы, леваду, колодезный журавль и крытые соломой крыши под сенью дремучих ветвей и вовсе размыл полумрак, — в долине темнело раньше. Затянутые бычьим пузырём окошки уже теплились огоньками. </p><p>Высокий жилистый парень, босой, одетый лишь в грубые штаны из оленьей кожи, поднялся с земли, похлопал ладонями по тощим бёдрам, стряхивая пыль. Медленно подошёл к самому краю обрыва, нахмурившись, глянул вниз. Принюхался — ноздри расширились, как у дикого зверя. </p><p>Оттуда, из долины, тёплый ветер доносил запахи: молока, свежего хлеба, подсыхающих трав, влажного навоза и чего-то ещё, неуловимо-домашнего. Голоса детей и мычание стада, бредущего с пастбища. Кто-то затянул песню — хрипловатым, надтреснутым тенором; к нему присоединились другие, — да так задушевно и ладно, что захолонуло в груди. </p><p>Парень склонил лохматую голову к плечу, вслушиваясь, усмехнулся недобро:</p><p>— Пойте-пойте, недолго вам осталось. Скоро по-другому… запоёте!</p><p>Тряхнул алыми космами, отгоняя воспоминание: рыночная площадь, яркий полдень, толпа, вмиг опешившая, когда у мальчишки-фокусника зажёгся в ладонях и взмыл вверх переливчатый шарик света, заплясал над головами, — люди ахнули изумлённо. И тут — такой же вот надтреснутый голос выкрикнул, будто плюнул: «Нечестивое отродье! Колдун!» — и свист в воздухе, и резкая боль от камня, ударившего чуть повыше брови… кровь, заливающая глаза. И осталась одна лишь мысль: «Беги!» — он живо нырнул под обоз, выскочил с другой стороны, обрушил лотки с картофелем… Взметая босыми пятками белую пыль, летел, не разбирая дороги, а вслед неслось: «Отродье! Выродок! Ведьмак!» — его травили, как дикого зверя. </p><p>Нет, Айк больше не колебался! Ещё один шаг — под ногами пропасть — и он резко выбросил руку вперёд. Растопыренные пальцы скрючились, стали похожи на птичьи когти. И весь он напрягся, вытянулся в струну. На висках проступили капли пота, вспучились вены — и вот на кончиках пальцев вспыхнули огоньки! Сперва слабые, мерцающие, похожие на светляков в июньском лесу, но они разгорались! Впитывали боль, тоску и бессильную злобу — всё ярче, горячей! И вот отделились от рук, повисли в воздухе, сливаясь в пылающий шар. Сгусток пламени гудел и потрескивал, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Потом начал двигаться, как привязанный, вслед за движениями ладони. Айк ухмыльнулся, подбросил сотворённый огонь вверх, будто мяч, полюбовался секунду — а потом швырнул за горизонт! </p><p>Он несколько секунд напряженно всматривался, а потом расхохотался, подпрыгнул в диком восторге: самая высокая из башен полыхнула, занялась факелом. А от неё — остальные. Над Равиром поднялся чёрный смерч, заревел, закружился — и покатился вспять! Вековые деревья вспыхивали, как рождественские свечи — и вот с гудением по верхушкам сосен покатился страшный верховой пал. Воздух потемнел от дыма и птичьих стай, — но даже у птиц не было шанса выжить: порыв горячего ветра швырнул к ногам Айка спёкшийся тёмный ком. В нос ударил резкий запах палёных перьев. То ли сойка, то ли сорока — уже не разобрать: тушка, обгоревшая до костей. </p><p>Айк отшатнулся в ужасе, упал на колени и застонал, царапая щёки:</p><p>— Что… я… наде-лал?! — от ярости не осталось и следа. </p><p>Горло стиснули рыдания, вот только не было слёз, — и он беспомощно вскинул голову вверх, в чёрное небо, горько и жалобно завыл, прижимая к груди и баюкая птичий трупик — словно свою неудавшуюся, непутевую жизнь…</p><p>3. </p><p>Майя очнулась, привычно тронула место укола — оно отозвалось тупой болью. Не было сил даже шевельнуться — такая слабость навалилась. Сильно тошнило, ломило в висках, болел живот. Последнее, что она помнила — перепуганные глаза Томки. А дальше — темнота и катящийся вал огня, крики обезумевших птиц. </p><p>Она облизнула спёкшиеся губы — так пить хочется! И во рту будто шерсти набилось. Один раз уже было такое — после инфузии. Врачи так и предупредили: «Может начать першить в горле — надо сразу нам об этом сказать». И действительно запершило, но Майя тогда подумала: «Ну, это же ещё не сильно… может, пройдёт?» А потом голова начала страшно надуваться изнутри. Вот ещё немного — и лопнет! Майя испугалась, дёрнулась, пытаясь встать, потянула за собой хвост капельницы. И уже бежали медсестры, а она, скорчившись, лежала на полу и тихо хрипела, задыхалась, царапая грудь. Это потом ей объяснили, что побочка вовсе не в том, что першит в горле, — это спазм грудной мускулатуры блокирует дыхание. А першение — его предвестник. </p><p>Стало жутко: «Что если опять такое?!» — она напряглась, преодолевая слабость, пытаясь всё же подняться — не вышло. Руки и ноги не слушались. </p><p>— Тшш! Лежи, всё хорошо! — чья-то прохладная ладонь коснулась её лба, стирая испарину, забирая боль. Давящая тяжесть в груди исчезла. Майя вздохнула глубоко и свободно, разлепила отёкшие веки. Над ней склонился незнакомый медбрат. </p><p>— Что, попустило, сестрёнка? — он лихо сдвинул на затылок медицинскую шапочку и хитро подмигнул. Майя робко улыбнулась в ответ. Парень на вид был её ровесником: худосочный и мелкий, с хвостиком светлых волос на затылке. У них в школе такому точно проходу бы не давали… Обижали бы. Майя поёжилась, вспомнив глумившихся над ней одноклассников. </p><p>— А давай-ка мы с тобой темпер замерим, — он протянул ей градусник. Под распахнувшейся полой халата мелькнул прицепленный вверх ногами бейджик: «Таурин Виктор Андреевич, младший медбрат по уходу за больными». </p><p>«Таурин» — мамино лекарство для глаз. Майя хорошо помнила: раньше частенько ходила в аптеку со списком. </p><p>— У вас фамилия — как препарат, — выпалила она вдруг и почувствовала, что краснеет: угораздило же такую глупость ляпнуть незнакомому человеку! </p><p>— Ага, так и есть. Докажь — прикольно! — тот как ни в чём не бывало расплылся в улыбке, потом скосил глаза на бейджик, ойкнул и перевернул. — Только я не ТаурИн, а ТаУрин. Приятно познакомиться! Я тут новенький. Буду у вас теперь в отделении медбратом работать. </p><p>— Очень приятно. Я Майя, — она машинально поправила воротник сорочки, откинула волосы со лба. — Ну, теперь понятно, почему я вас раньше не видела. </p><p>— Слушай, давай на ты, а? — парень снова подкупающе подмигнул ей. — А то я себя прям каким-то дедом чувствую, чес-слово! Аж стрёмно! Я на третьем курсе в меде учусь, а сюда на полставки устроился, чтобы опыта набраться. Так что… будьте проще — сядьте на пол! — он развёл руками.</p><p>— Да без проблем! — ей отчего-то стало легко и весело. И в самой палате — будто светлей. </p><p>— Майя — красивое имя. Мне нравится! Да и сама ты тоже ничего! А меня, если начальства рядом нет, можешь называть Тау. Это ник такой. </p><p>— Ник?</p><p>— Ну, кликуха. Для своих. </p><p>— Тау… Тау… Это такая физическая величина, кажется? — Майя нахмурилась, пытаясь припомнить хоть что-то из физики. Учебники она давно уже забросила — и теперь в её мозгу, измученном химиотерапией, всплывали лишь какие-то обрывки информации. </p><p>— Да… типа того… Оно и в физике, и в математике, и в мифологии… Тау Кита — вообще созвездие. Мне потому и зашло, что куча значений. Крутой символ!</p><p>Из-под одеяла раздался электронный писк. Майя вытянула термометр. 37.3 — как обычно. </p><p>На цепочке качнулся кристалл. Тау-Витя наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть. </p><p>— О! Классная штука! Ты его просто так носишь или со смыслом? — он сунул градусник в футляр и сделал пометки в температурной карте. </p><p>— Ну… он напоминает мне об одном человеке… </p><p>— А ещё это модель вселенной, ты в курсе? — он понизил голос до шёпота. — Серьёзно, я не прикалываюсь. Только мне сейчас некогда, ещё пол-отделения надо обойти. Но если интересно — можем состыковаться, поподробней расскажу.</p><p>Дверь за странным медбратом закрылась — и Майя ещё какое-то время сидела, глядя в потолок и задумчиво улыбаясь, а потом вытянула из-под подушки ручку и тетрадь и принялась рисовать портрет: высокий лоб, внимательные глаза, острый нос, улыбку… Всё-таки жаль, что у них в классе не было никого вроде этого паренька: всего ничего пообщались — а ощущение, будто знакомы давно. Хочется говорить и говорить с ним… Но чудно-ой!</p><p>Майя вздохнула, откинула голову назад, рассматривая набросок на вытянутой руке. Вроде похоже вышло — вот только глаза… какие-то непропорционально большие. Светло-серые, они тихо мерцали в полумраке больничной палаты. Глядели пристально и печально. Глаза жили на нарисованном лице! </p><p>Отложив тетрадь в сторону, Майя медленно села, подождала, пока голова перестанет кружиться. Потом спустила ноги на пол. Встала. Её тут же повело. Она пошатнулась, ухватилась за спинку кровати, задышала ртом — глубоко и размеренно, пересиливая тошноту. Медленно, шаг за шагом, отошла в самый угол палаты. Обернулась. Да, так и есть: портрет следил за ней. Даже ракурс изменился — он будто повернул голову. Глядя рисунку в глаза, Майя брела вдоль стены — взгляд следовал чётко за ней. </p><p>От волнения даже дыхание перехватило: это было что-то новенькое! Одно дело — внушать что-то людям, заставлять их видеть несуществующее (а ведь она не так уж и давно поняла, что это может), и совсем другое — сотворить иллюзию для себя самой. Или это настоящее? </p><p>— Тау Кита? Да ладно! Тау Кота — вот он кто! Это кошачьи глаза! — прошептала она.</p><p>— Ты чего тут расхаживаешь? — Зинаида Михайловна, старшая медсестра, мелькнула в дверном проёме обесцвеченной чёлкой. — А ну живо в постель — я свет гашу! Нечего мне тут режим нарушать!</p><p>4.</p><p>Две стрелки на часах сошлись в одну —<br/>
Двенадцать бьёт, уж полночь наступила…<br/>
А на карнизе ангел белокрылый<br/>
Сторожко слушает чужую тишину.<br/>
Повсюду тьма — и он вспорхнёт, печальный.<br/>
Глаза полны тоской и светлой тайной.<br/>
Не улетай! Я больше не усну!</p><p>Большеглазая девушка в сером платье послушницы тихо улыбалась и читала стихи нараспев — будто молитву.</p><p>Строчки сами к ней пришли и крутились в голове, бусинами чёток нанизываясь одна к другой. Руки же были заняты работой — Лиара вышивала бисером праздничное облачение настоятеля: цветы, узоры, травы и листья. Трой подошёл неслышно, тихо тронул сестру за плечо, — та ойкнула, от неожиданности уколола палец иглой:</p><p>— Ты что пугаешь?! Подкрадываешься, как кот!</p><p>— Тшш! Это ты у нас кошка — шипишь и когти выпустила, — мальчишка выставил перед собой ладони в примирительном жесте, — серая кошка! С зелёными глазами. </p><p>— А ты рыжий! Наглый! Кот! Объевшийся сметаны! — припечатала Лиара. </p><p>— И вовсе не сметаны! — Трой машинально провёл запястьем по губам — так… на всякий случай.</p><p>— Я спросить хотел… Эти стихи твои… Ты правда веришь в ангелов? То есть… мы все верим. И в ангелов, и в Создателя, и в порождения тьмы… Но ты видела их? </p><p>— Кого? Ангелов? — Лиара удивлённо вскинула брови. — Даже если они и существуют, братец-кот, то уж точно предпочитают не показываться смертным — от греха подальше. И правильно делают! Целее будут! — на кончике пальца выступила алая бусинка крови, и девушка слизнула её — совсем по-детски. </p><p>Лиара и Трой выросли в приходском приюте, под надзором монахинь и настоятеля ордена святой Женевьевы. </p><p>В здание фабрики, где работали родители ребят, угодил фугасный снаряд. Брат и сестра напрасно ждали шагов на лестнице — в тот день они остались без ужина. Впрочем, как и в последующие. </p><p>Оказавшись на улице, среди других оборванцев-беспризорников, они жестоко голодали, прятались в подвалах от облав и авианалётов, ловили крыс и пытались воровать с рыночных лотков. Но эта затея плохо кончилась: Мика, самого маленького из их шайки, торговка схватила за рукав, — он как раз стащил у нее картофелину и собирался дать дёру. Не тут-то было! Тётка начала голосить на весь рынок, мигом собралась толпа — и устроили самосуд. Лиара, спрятавшаяся под прилавком, зажимала уши ладонями, но всё равно слышала тоненький отчаянный плач: Мика били всем, что попалось под руку. И когда взвыла сирена воздушной тревоги, все кинулись в убежище, а малый остался лежать ничком на булыжной мостовой: в разорванной одежде, неловко подвернув под себя сломанную руку. Под ним тёмной лужицей растекалась кровь. </p><p>Лиара и Трой положили друга на брошенную тележку зеленщика и покатили ко входу в собор, то и дело вздрагивая — на окраинах уже рвались бомбы. Не довезли. Мик умер по дороге, так и не очнулся. Ребят же приютил настоятель, встретивший их на крыльце, — их и других членов шайки. Кто-то приходил сам, кого-то приносили — раненым или вконец ослабевшим от голода. </p><p>Война закончилась; дети выросли, покинули стены приюта и только эти двое, брат с сестрой, прижились, считали собор своим домом. </p><p>***<br/>
Трой медленно шёл по залу, — шаги грубых солдатских ботинок отдавались гулким эхом от сводов; под ногами — радужная дорожка, отсвет витражей. </p><p>Ангелы… Мальчишка поднял глаза: над алтарём — застеклённый проём; множество цветных осколков в свинцовой оплётке складывались в картину. Белые крылья, искрящиеся одеяния, благословляющий жест ладоней — «Ангел-хранитель мира», — и солнце, бьющее сквозь него. </p><p>Нечаянно подслушанный разговор не давал покоя. Настоятель и второй собеседник, невидимый за колонной, обсуждали возможность поимки… полумифического существа, — так спокойно, будто речь шла о травле бродячих собак или крыс. </p><p>***<br/>
Когда-то, ещё в Средние века, мир был просторным, таил в себе множество тайн и неизведанных уголков. Но даже в обжитых местах бок о бок с людьми обитали волшебные создания, эфемерные и сотворённые из плоти и крови, а кто-то даже и без крови — как энты. Феи, духи, тролли, хранители поля и хранители леса, хранители очага — кто-то из них был благосклонен к людям, кто-то открыто вредил, кто-то оставался безраличен… Но прекраснее всех были хранители небес, крылатые создания, слуги и вестники Создателя. Их встречали редко, но увидевший считался отмеченным благословением. И уж конечно, ни у кого не было и мысли обидеть Вестника, не то что поднять на него руку… </p><p>Но роду человеческому несть числа; и ни мор, ни кровопролитные войны не могли остановить роста шумных городов. Дети волшебного народа, не в силах выносить запахи гари, дыма и шум, уходили всё дальше в горы, под сень заповедных лесов, пока не пропали вовсе. От них и от крылатых Вестников остались лишь легенды. Да и кому в голодное послевоенное время было дело до сказок? Выдачу талонов бы не прозевать… </p><p>***<br/>
Трой скользнул за статую святой Женевьевы, давшей имя собору: уже знакомая шляпа и длинный плащ маячили в проходе между скамейками. «Опять этот тип, — Трой нахмурился, свёл к переносице белёсые брови. — И чего он тут ошивается?! О! А вот и настоятель!.. Ну и видок!» — он еле удержался, чтоб не присвистнуть от удивления. Пастора Клемма и впрямь было не узнать. Сутану сменила кожаная куртка с капюшоном, армейские штаны и ботинки на высокой шнуровке, похожие на те, что носил сам Трой. В руках — длинный узкий футляр из чёрного дерева. В полном молчании настоятель и его странный спутник прошли узким коридором к служебному выходу. Неслышной серой тенью мальчишка последовал за ними.</p><p>По узкой винтовой лестнице они выбрались на крышу. Под ногами священника и типа в плаще гулко громыхала кровельная жесть. Трой спешно разулся, притаился в тени горгульи, украшавшей фронтон. Почудилось, что высеченный из камня бес заговорщически подмигнул и высунул кончик языка — дразнится. </p><p>Налёты вражеской авиации прекратились, и затемнение давно сняли, но мощности генераторов на маленькой электростанции не хватало. Огни горели лишь кое-где. Город растворялся в ранних сумерках, похожий на призрак: башня ратуши, серые массивы жилых кварталов, остов сгоревшей больницы с чёрными провалами окон… </p><p>В зеленоватом небе рогами вверх висел молоденький месяц, похожий на чью-то улыбку, — не такую уж и добрую, — прямо над головой пастора Клемма, с трудом балансировавшего на коньке крыши. Настоятель с тихим щелчком открыл футляр — тот оказался чехлом флейты, — и, скорбно вздохнув, поднёс инструмент к губам. </p><p>Трой затаил дыхание. Нежная мелодия потекла, выводя невидимые узоры. Эта музыка, силуэт на фоне луны, притаившийся город, — всё было, как ожившая сказка о крысолове. И вот он уже сам подался вперёд, попадая под власть неведомых чар… И тут прямо над головой раздалось хлопанье огромных крыльев, и волосы взъерошил порыв незнамо откуда взявшегося ветра. Едва не задев мальчишку, на крышу спикировал тонкий крылатый силуэт. Серебром блеснули маховые перья. Трой зажал рот руками, чтобы не вскрикнуть: он понял, кто откликнулся на зов флейты. Вестник Создателя! Они существуют! Боже всевышний… всеправый… всемогущий, — он торопливо осенял себя крестными знамениями, рискуя быть замеченным в своём укрытии. </p><p>Ангел же замер, по-птичьи наклоняя голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, — вслушивался. Настоятель не переставал играть, словно и не происходило ничего, лишь дрожь в руках выдавала его волнение. Пернатый посланник сделал ещё один коротенький шаг — совсем неслышно, невесомо. В воздухе раздался свист. Волосяной аркан взвился и упал вниз, разом охватывая плечи и крылья; рывок — петля затянулась вмиг, — человек в плаще с силой дёрнул верёвку к себе, сбивая ангела с ног. Тихий жалобный вскрик, полный боли — и торжествующий смешок охотника, заполучившего добычу. Виток за витком он наматывал верёвку — так туго, что не вздохнуть. Ангел не кричал больше — рот ему заткнули какой-то тряпкой, но извивался отчаянно — и тщетно. </p><p>Подоспевший настоятель отбросил флейту — та покатилась по скату кровли вниз, застряла в водосточном жёлобе. Высокий и грузный, он навалился на крылатого пленника, ломая его сопротивление, содрал с себя куртку, запеленал с головой. Сверху в четыре руки зафиксировали концами аркана, — для надёжности; потащили бьющийся сверток по лестнице вниз. Там, у крыльца заднего входа, ждал чёрный автомобиль с приглушёнными фарами, — либо преступный синдикат, либо номенклатура, другие на таких машинах не ездят. </p><p>Еле сдерживая рыдания, Трой вжался в копыта горгульи… То, что случилось, не укладывалось в голове. Тихо всхлипывая, он наконец распрямился и начал карабкаться вверх, цепляясь за скобы. Там, на крыше, было доказательство чуда: разметанные ангельские перья… В свете луны они слабо мерцали, переливались неземным, фосфорическим серебром. Собрав целую горсть, Трой сунул их за пазуху. Затем, рискуя свернуть себе шею, съехал вниз к водосточному желобу. Вытянул руку, шарил вслепую, обдирая запястье острыми краями трубы, но всё же подцепил, с тихим торжествующим возгласом извлёк флейту — мокрую, облепленную сопревшими прошлогодними листьями. </p><p>Маленький рыжий кот — расставив руки, балансируя над бездной, Трой долго шёл по карнизу, огибая выступ башенки, пока не вернулся к горгулье и люку вниз. Поспешно натянул и зашнуровал ботинки…</p><p>***<br/>
Восторгу монахинь не было предела: неизвестный меценат пожаловал приходу святой Женевьевы новый орган! И какой! Таким не могли похвастаться даже столичные соборы. Бесконечные ряды серебряных труб тянулись к сводам, органный пульт из красного дерева мерцал золотом инкрустаций… Настоящее сокровище!</p><p>Трубы слева и справа от пульта — абсолютно симметрично, — будто два огромных сияющих крыла, распростёрлись в храме; и даже витражный Хранитель Мира померк в этом великолепии. </p><p>Трой сжимал кулаки так, что ногти чуть не до крови впивались в ладони, а сбитые в драках костяшки побелели. Под скулами ходили желваки. </p><p>Он больше не сомневался: «Ангелы существуют!» — так же, как и ложь, корысть и предательство в этом мире… </p><p>Лиара не поверила ему. Не захотела с ним уйти. И теперь мальчишка стоял на пороге храма, — тот больше не был ему домом. </p><p>Трой обернулся, шмыгнул простуженным носом. Да, дело его рук впечатляло! Жаль, не доведётся увидеть, какой фурор оно произведёт у обитателей прихода, — красной масляной краской поверх органных труб жирные метровые буквы: «ИУДА!». А что! Тридцать тысяч серебряных труб почище тридцати серебряников будут!</p><p>Хлопнув тяжёлой дубовой дверью, Трой шагнул под холодную морось…</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>После красно-жёлтых дней<br/>
Начнётся и кончится зима.<br/>
Горе ты моё от ума,<br/>
Не печалься, гляди веселей! </p><p>Майя лежала, вытянувшись поверх одеяла, слушала больницу. Как попискивают в реанимации приборы, как возит санитарка мокрой тряпкой по лестнице, — коридор она уже вымыла. Пацаны в соседней палате шепчутся — не иначе Марик опять пересказывает очередную книжку друзьям: </p><p>— А потом Сунь-У-Кун решил навалять всем небожителям… </p><p>«Сунь-У-Кун?! Да ла-адно! — Майя не поверила своим ушам. — Это же “Путешествие на запад”!» — от удивления она даже привстала. Книжку про Царя обезьян она когда-то прятала под диваном, а ночью читала с фонариком. Потому что «Пока не исправишь четвёрку по алгебре — никакой беллетристики! Сиди, занимайся!» — отчеканила мама железным тоном. Но как можно решать эти дурацкие уравнения, когда интересно, что же там дальше?! И Майя не выдержала. Она перегнулась через диванный валик, свесилась вниз и поддела линейкой потрёпанный томик, достала и быстро вложила его в обложку от учебника по географии. Жадно уткнулась в страницы, торопливо глотая строки — одну за другой. Потеряла счёт времени… И сама не заметила, как задремала. Очнулась она от злого тычка в плечо. </p><p>— Вот как ты учишься! — мама стояла над ней, сжимая в руках злополучную книжку. И голос её не предвещал ничего хорошего. — А ну встала немедленно! </p><p>Майю аж подбросило. Сон как рукой сняло. Холодея от ужаса, она вскочила, вытянулась в струну, испуганными круглыми глазами уставилась на «Путешествие». </p><p>— Тебя кто научил врать?! Ты как вообще смеешь?! </p><p>Лицо ожгла пощечина, потом другая. Майя до крови закусила губу, изо всех сил стараясь не плакать. А над головой продолжало греметь:</p><p>— У тебя совесть вообще есть?! Я ж тебя, дрянь такую, во рту ношу. Все условия создала! Только учись! Ты что, не понимаешь, что без медали не поступишь никуда?! Что мне не хватит денег институт оплачивать! — мама распалялась всё сильней. — Или ты в дворники захотела? А может, на панель? Ноги раздвигать? Так иди! Иди прям сейчас! — она рывком распахнула шкаф и одним махом вывалила оттуда на пол всё немудрёное барахлишко дочери. Колготки, юбки, водолазки. — Собирайся! — она рявкнула так, что у Майи подкосились ноги. </p><p>— Мамочка, не надо! Я буду учиться! Я исправлю четвёрку! — она рухнула на колени, ползала, сгребая одежду. </p><p>— Собирайся, я сказала! Или в одних трусах на улицу пойдёшь! Хватит меня доводить! </p><p>Рядом упал клетчатый баул. В голос рыдая, одурев от криков и слёз, Майя покорно собирала сумку, в ужасе прикидывала куда пойдёт на ночь глядя: «Может, к Ирке? Она вроде добрая… и живёт рядом…»</p><p>— Довольно! — мама рванула баул на себя. Ручки жалобно треснули. — Артистка погорелого театра выискалась. А ну прекращай истерику! Прекращай, кому сказала! Иди, умойся холодной водой и садись за стол. Прорешаешь все задачи — покажешь мне. И нормально пиши! Не как курица лапой! </p><p>… Вот с тех пор она «Путешествие» и не видела. Так и не узнала, чем дело кончилось. Мама забрала книжку себе — и то ли спрятала, то ли выкинула… </p><p>А Марик тем временем продолжал:</p><p>— Царь обезьян просидел в каменной тюрьме пятьсот лет и был о-очень голодный! Но он даже не представлял своей силы! И тогда монах Санзо… </p><p>Тут Майя не выдержала. Она тихо встала с кровати, одёрнула ночнушку и выскользнула в коридор. Неслышно ступая босыми ногами по не просохшему ещё линолеуму, прокралась, приложила ухо к двери. Вот теперь голос Марика доносился отчётливо, и можно было разобрать все слова. </p><p>— А еще там был чувак с головой кабана… </p><p>Майя затаила дыхание. </p><p>— Подслушивать нехорошо! — раздался сзади тихий смешок. Девушка в испуге отпрянула. — Но если очень интересно, то можно. ЗдорОво, полуночница!</p><p>Перед ней стоял давешний медбрат с чуднЫм прозвищем. </p><p>— Подкрадываться тоже привычка так себе, — буркнула она тихо, но парень услышал. </p><p>— Ладно, извини, — он потешно развёл руками. — В качестве моральной компенсации могу напоить тебя чаем и поведать парочку интересных историй. </p><p>— Про кристаллы? — Майя встрепенулась. </p><p>— В том числе и про них. Если поможешь график заполнить. И тапки обуй, а то простудишься!</p><p>— Ладно, сейчас. Ой… </p><p>— М? Ты чего? Плохо тебе? — Тау испуганно обернулся. — Голова кружится?</p><p>— Нет. Нормально со мной! Тсс! Слушай! — она приложила палец к губам и замерла. </p><p>Где-то — то ли на другом этаже, то ли в конце больничного коридора еле слышно звучала музыка. Сперва длинный проигрыш гитарным перебором, а потом чистый высокий голос вывел:</p><p>— Я ходила босиком по стеклу,<br/>
Странные птицы клевали стекло.<br/>
Я резала пальцы, мне было тепло!<br/>
Это моя любовь!</p><p>Майя застыла, как громом сражённая. Это была её песня! Но как?! Перед глазами встала картина: распяленные в хохоте рты, разодранная в клочья тетрадь. </p><p>— И вот кто-то плачет, а кто-то молчит, а кто-то так рад, кто-то так рад… — парень пробормотал себе под нос, выстукивая ритм носком ботинка. </p><p>— Блин! Ну попросила же помолчать! Вот кто сейчас пел?! — она напустилась на него, чуть не плача. </p><p>Тау только плечами пожал:</p><p>— Подумаешь! Это радио в ординаторской. Хит-парад какой-то передают… </p><p>— Этот текст… — Майя распахнула заблестевшие слезами глаза. — Это я его написала год назад! Но он был в единственном экземпляре, и ту тетрадку порвали… </p><p>Парень с сомнением уставился на неё:</p><p>— Рукописи не горят, я в курсе. Но стихи точно твои? Может, ты их где-то слышала, а потом решила, что сочинила? Типа ложные воспоминания. </p><p>— Да нет же! Я точно знаю! </p><p>— Так. Ладно, — он решительно взял её за руку. — Сейчас мы идём в ординаторскую и ждём, пока трек не пустят по новой. Вот и разберёмся, приглючилось тебе или нет. И хватит уже босиком шастать! А вы — марш спать, а то ёкаев позову! — цыкнул он на мальчишескую палату. Щель в двери испуганно схлопнулась. </p><p>***<br/>
В ординаторской Тау поставил чайник, сделал радио погромче. Халат он небрежно скинул на спинку кресла и остался в одной лишь чёрной футболке и джинсах. Майя покосилась на продранные коленки:</p><p>— Тебе от главврача не влетит? </p><p>— За прикид нефорский? А я ему не покажу, — парень заговорщически подмигнул. — Под халатом-то не видно. Ты чай или кофе будешь? — он повернулся к настенному шкафчику, распахнул дверцы. </p><p>— Чай… — Майя удивлённо уставилась на логотип, напечатанный во всю спину футболки. Корона солнечного затмения, а в круге — жёлтые буквы ИНОК. </p><p>— «Кино» же правильно… — прошептала она. </p><p>Тау обернулся, вскинул светлые брови. </p><p>— Не знаю я никакого кина. «Инок» — клёвая группа. Моя любимая. А это Пак, ихний лидер! — он гордо ткнул пальцем в портрет на груди. — Кстати, тёзка. Его тоже Витей зовут, как и меня. Он из обрусевших корейцев. </p><p>— Ну да, правильно, Виктор! Только не Пак, а Цой. И группа у него называется «Кино». Я их слушала раньше, правда тайком. Маме не нравилось. </p><p>Радио зашлось в треске атмосферных помех. Парень вздрогнул. </p><p>— Так. Приехали, — будто враз обессилев, он опустился на стул, спрятал лицо в ладонях. </p><p>— Вить… Ты чего? — Майя тронула его за плечо. — Ну подумаешь, футболка поддельная… </p><p>Тау вскинул на неё растерянный серый взгляд из-под чёлки. Вздохнул:</p><p>— С футболкой-то как раз всё нормально… Это я… </p><p>— Ты поддельный?! — девушка прыснула. </p><p>Но лицо медбрата оставалось серьёзным. И немного испуганным. Он хмурился, раздумывая над чем-то и зрачки его то расширялись, то сужались, пульсируя в странном ритме, гипнотизируя. И вдруг — всплеск! От радужки осталась лишь тоненькая полоска. Ни дать ни взять — корона солнечного затмения. В уголках глаз появились тёмные разводы, заволакивая белки. </p><p>Майе стало жутко до одури. Глядеть в эту клубящуюся тьму не было никаких сил. Тихо пискнув, девушка зажмурилась, обхватила себя руками за плечи и ткнулась в колени пылающим лбом. </p><p>Но, будто отпечатавшись на сетчатке, светящийся диск продолжал гореть перед ней. Медленно вращаясь, он разворачивался спиралью. Мерцающая звёздами туманность. </p><p> «Наша галактика!» — плеснула радость узнавания. И почти сразу пришёл ответ: «Верно. Но если взглянуть под другим углом…»</p><p>Картинка отодвинулась, развернулась — и будто отразилась в стекле. Майя даже увидела тонкую грань — стык двух огромных зеркал, преломивших космос. И в глубине каждого возник коридор…. Туннель, составленный из бесконечного множества спиралей-галактик… «Это то, что люди видят перед смертью? Свет в конце туннеля?!» — ошеломлённая, подавленная масштабом, она глядела в жерло чудовищной воронки — и та затягивала её, засасывала в себя, изгибаясь гигантским червём. И этот червь пожирал собственный хвост, выворачиваясь наизнанку! «Вселенная бесконечна! И те, кто видел свет в конце туннеля — просто приходят к его началу. Смерти нет. Но это только одна галактика — а ты представляешь, сколько их во вселенной? И какие закручиваются узлы!» </p><p>Грани дрогнули — и уже наплывала следующая плоскость. Ярко вспыхнула звезда на вершине. «Что это?! Что это такое?!» — ничего подобного не было ни в учебнике по астрономии, ни в самой полной энциклопедии. Свет приближался. Ослепительный, оглушающий, он накрыл её с головой, выжигая, растворяя в себе сознание. Майя в ужасе задохнулась и широко распахнула глаза. Вынырнула, жадно хватая воздух открытым ртом. </p><p>— Где… я?!</p><p>— Тихо, тихо… подыши. Всё хорошо, я с тобой! — Тау хлопотал вокруг неё. Пощупал пульс, набрал в кружку воды из кулера. — На, попей… Сейчас всё пройдёт. Чёрт… прости меня!</p><p>Майя огляделась. Она лежала на кушетке в ординаторской — по-прежнему в ночнушке, только накрытая пледом. Чёрное окно скрёб ветками тополь. </p><p>«Значит, всё ещё ночь»</p><p>Парень примостился рядом с покаянным видом.</p><p>— Что, напугал я тебя?</p><p>— Да не то слово! — она зябко поёжилась.</p><p>— Ну да… Неподготовленное сознание такого может и не выдержать. Только в том-то и дело, что ты…</p><p>— Особенная? Избранная?! — Майя дёрнулась, отодвинулась к самой стене — Нет уж, спасибо. Не надо мне этих сектантских штучек, гипноза и НЛП! Как-нибудь без них проживу!</p><p>— А сколько тебе осталось жить? — он пытливо заглянул ей в глаза. — Год? Полгода? Месяц? А потом тебя выпишут домой, чтоб ты не портила больнице статистику… И кто тебя ждёт дома? Мама? А ты нужна ей?</p><p>— Прекрати! — горло стиснули рыдания. — Зачем ты надо мной издеваешься? Я думала, мы подружимся, а ты…</p><p>— Так я ведь и пытаюсь тебе помочь! Именно потому, что это возможно. Только пока ты сама не захочешь — дело с мёртвой точки не сдвинется! — Тау подскочил с кушетки и, яростно жестикулируя, заходил из угла в угол. Белобрысый хвостик у него за спиной смешно подпрыгивал. — Вот ты отличница, небось? — он обернулся.</p><p>— Хорошистка…</p><p>— Ай, неважно. Слышала что-нибудь про фракталы?</p><p>— Ну, так… смутно… что-то припоминаю.</p><p>— Смутно! — парень передразнил её. — Это принцип строения вселенной, пресловутое «по образу и подобию». Структура галактики — и структура атома. Похожи ведь, согласись? </p><p>Майя медленно кивнула, не понимая, к чему он клонит. А Тау продолжал, светлея лицом и увлекаясь всё больше:</p><p>— Понимаешь, мир — это очень сложная, но логичная система, которая состоит из самоподобных множеств. Ну, то есть целое имеет ту же форму, что и его части. Кораллы, растения, кроветок, бронхи, нервы, русла рек, морозные узоры, молнии… — он загибал пальцы, пока те не кончились.</p><p>— Мировое древо! — тихо вымолвила Майя, поражённая до глубины души, — она вспомнила любимых скандинавов с их мифологией.</p><p>— Да! И туда же — спиральные и кристаллические структуры. Универсальный — значит, подходящий ко всему; всеобъемлющий, а universe — вселенная. Всё во вселенной подчиняется единому закону и постигается по аналогии. Что на небе — то и на земле… А теперь главное. Ты видела звезду на стыке рёбер? </p><p>Девушка кивнула.</p><p>— Вот это и есть ты. — Тау радостно упёрся пальцем ей в грудь. — Только никакая не избранная, а просто случайная точка на плоскости, одна из множества, — он ткнул карандашом в чьи-то анализы на столе, едва не проколов бумажку насквозь. — Галимая геометрия! — и согнул лист пополам, потом ещё раз. Развернул и протянул Майе. — Ну, как-то так. Теперь это не просто точка, а очень важная величина, вершина и стык граней. И она принадлежит одновременно нескольким плоскостям. Сечёшь? </p><p>— Что именно? </p><p>— Реальностей несколько! И они стыкуются! Ну, ты же сама всё видела! Те зеркала в космосе… Грани вселенского кристалла — это измерения. Только штука в том, что если мир двухмерный, то он и есть плоскость, а точка в нём — полноправный житель и гражданин. Но стоит добавить в систему координат оси, высоту, например — и её статус падает… Впрочем, всё относительно… Исходя из этой теории точка, вернее, отдельно взятый индивид может как содержать в себе вселенную и стоять во главе угла — так и быть малой составляющей огромной системы и почти ничего в ней не значить. Тут уж как повезёт. </p><p>— Вас что, этому в меде учат? </p><p>— Ну как тебе сказать… — он задумчиво сложил из листка самолётик и запустил его в коридор. — Я вроде как студент по обмену. Был. Но нарушил условия договора и теперь, похоже, ничего хорошего мне не светит…</p><p>— А что такое ты натворил? — девушка покосилась на него. </p><p>— Раскрыл конфиденциальную информацию, показал тебе модель и собрался вылечить, — Тау покаянно повесил голову. — Раз уж всё равно спалился с этой дурацкой футболкой. Блин! Так тупо… Ладно, пропадать — так с музыкой. Зырь! — он дёрнул на себя ящик стола, пошарил там и вытащил скальпель, быстро снял с него защитный колпачок. Резким взмахом полоснул себя по запястью. Майя испуганно вскрикнула, зажала руками рот. </p><p>Из разреза хлынул яркий голубой свет. </p><p>— Не ссы, сестрёнка! — парень ухмыльнулся. — Это не больно. Да и затянется скоро, так что смотри скорей, пока не заросло, — он раздвинул пальцами края раны, сунул руку Майе под нос. </p><p>Поборов тошноту, она глянула боязливо. Сияние поугасло, и стало видно, что внутри не разрезанные ткани и сухожилия, не сосуды… Пучки тонких серебристых волокон, пронизанные искрами. Они еле заметно пульсировали и вдруг, уловив на себе чужое дыхание, выпустили отростки, потянулись наружу. Майя отпрянула. </p><p>— Не бойся. Они тебе не навредят. </p><p>Девушка зажмурилась, прикусила губу. По лицу невесомой щекоткой заскользили воздушные нити. Теплом повеяло. </p><p>— Ммм! Так приятно! — губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Почудился майский день и луг с<br/>
одуванчиками. </p><p>— Ну, вот и всё. Нет у тебя никакого лейкоза. И вообще… Здоровье — хоть в космос запускай! Сдашь анализы — сама убедишься. Впрочем, я думаю, ты и так уже поняла. Лучше ведь стало?</p><p>— Лучше! — Майя, поражённая, глядела на него как на чудо. Тело словно наполнилось миллионом воздушных пузырьков. Подмывало кружиться, прыгать, летать! Чудить и смеяться в голос! Силы вернулись — и, она это чувствовала, продолжали прибывать. Сразу ужасно захотелось есть — даже в животе заурчало. </p><p>— Ага! Голодная? — Тау весело фыркнул. </p><p>— Как волк!</p><p>Парень распахнул холодильник:</p><p>— Так… что тут у нас… Торт, конфеты, коньяк… </p><p>— Давай торт! </p><p>Радио у них за спиной прокашлялось, издало высокий и чистый звук.</p><p>***<br/>
— Добрый вечер! Это программа «Звёзды сошлись» и я, её ведущий Роман Неумоев! Буквально несколько дней назад у нас в эфире появилась песня «Странные птицы», которая взорвала чарт новинок. Сегодня у нас в гостях её автор и исполнитель, восходящая звезда Окси Джен! Окси, привет!</p><p>— Здравствуйте! Рада с вами услышаться! </p><p>— Оксиджен — это же кислород, я правильно перевёл? </p><p>— Да, это кислород в переводе с английского и мой творческий псевдоним. </p><p>— Интересная игра слов. Ну, в принципе, вы действительно этакий глоток свежего воздуха для нашей рок-музыки. Я бы даже сказал, прорыв. Ваша песня стоит в эфире с субботы, но за неё уже голосуют и постоянно заказывают… Такое ощущение, что она вообще никого не оставила равнодушным!</p><p>— Спасибо! Мне очень приятна ваша поддержка! Ваши голоса, тёплые слова в мой адрес — это прям окрыляет! Но я хочу сразу оговориться. Песня на самом деле не моя. </p><p>— То есть?!</p><p>— Я написала только музыку. Автор стихов — моя близкая подруга, очень важный для меня человек. К сожалению, она сейчас далеко, мы не можем увидеться. Но, пользуясь случаем, хочу сказать… Майя, где бы ты ни была, знай: мы обязательно встретимся! </p><p>6.</p><p>Если к дверям не подходят ключи,<br/>
Вышиби двери плечом.<br/>
Мама, мы все тяжело больны…<br/>
Мама, я знаю, мы все сошли с ума…</p><p>— Это что у тебя такое? — у Полины Сергеевны, пожилой сестры-рентгенолога, шапочка съехала на лоб, а очки — на кончик носа. Она растерянно двинула их указательным пальцем назад, к переносице. Безобразие обрело чёткость и открылось во всей красе.</p><p>Уже третий по счёту мальчишка был изрисован с ног до головы! И даже на затылке у него красовался краб! А по всему телу сплошным узором шли русалки, морские звёзды, якоря и корабли.</p><p>— Это у меня татуировка, потому что я пират! — пацан вертелся перед ней в одних трусиках, явно красуясь. И кто бы мог подумать, что ещё неделю назад его, Вадика Шульженко, привезли сюда полумёртвым с запущенной, прогрессирующей формой лимфомы, давшей метастазы в средостении. А сейчас — на тебе! Пират! И минуты не может на месте посидеть…</p><p>Перед пиратом были бабочки, тачки, цветы и леопард Даша в круглых пятнах, с роскошными усами на физиономии. Все, как один, с ремиссией!</p><p>Ремиссия — это, конечно, хорошо, но вовсе не означает выздоровление. Уж кто-кто, а Полина Сергеевна с её многолетним стажем знала, как коварен бывает враг. Кратковременное улучшение в самочувствии пациента могло смениться волной осложнений, метастазами… смертью — та не щадила даже маленьких! И если назначен курс лечения — его нельзя прерывать. А что прикажете делать, когда под рисунками на коже не осталось ни следа от схемы квадрантов?! </p><p>«Рокус», аппарат лучевой терапии, выжигает опухоли гамма-частицами — идёт направленное излучение на заданный участок тела. Остальное нужно прикрывать просвинцованными подушечками с песком… Строго по границам опухоли — врач очерчивает их маркером. И потом каждый пациент носит этот маркер с собой, чтобы если случайно стёрлось — подправить. А они вон что удумали! Боди-арты этим маркером рисовать! Ладно бы что доброе!</p><p>Медсестра выдохнула в сердцах, сняла очки и устало потёрла веки. Лечащий врач на конференции; границы стёрты — как теперь проводить процедуру, она совершенно не знала. </p><p>— Это кто же у вас такой умный, тату-салон в отделении открыл? — раздумчиво произнесла она чуть нараспев.</p><p>— Это наша Майя! — в процедурную просунулся Толик. На одной щеке у него красовался череп, на другой — скрещенные кости. На лысине — здоровенный нарисованный паук в паутине. — Там Майя и ещё один большой мальчик, я его не знаю, сидят в холле и всем, кто захочет, рисуют татушки! — Толик смешно задвигал ушами. </p><p>— А кому налисуют — тот выздолавливает! Са-авсем! — из-под его руки вынырнула пятнистая Дарья. </p><p>— Так, — Полина Сергеевна упёрлась пухлыми ладонями в стол и тяжело поднялась, большая и грузная. Катастрофа приобретала формат стихийного бедствия!</p><p>Очередь выстроилась на всю длину коридора, завернула хвостом в рекреацию. Кто-то ещё поднимался по лестнице. И везде — шум, весёлая беготня и смех. Будто и не больница, а пионерлагерь в разгар смены. </p><p>— На золотом крыльце сидели<br/>
Мишки Гамми, Том и Джерри!</p><p>— Первая кидаю — больше не играю! </p><p>— Раздватричетырепять! Я иду искать!!!</p><p>Оглушительно хлопая крыльями, под потолком пролетел здоровенный сине-жёлтый ара, уселся на гардину и оглушительно заорал:</p><p>— Пиастры!</p><p>Полина Сергеевна перекрестилась. Вокруг, будто воины маори, сновала изрисованная ребятня. Они и впрямь не походили больше на онкобольных! </p><p>Вдали послышался шум прибоя, ноги начали утопать в горячем песке, — медсестра едва не теряла туфли, но упорно продолжала идти. Её обогнала худощавая женщина в сером брючном костюме — не из их отделения, но всё же смутно знакомая. Полина Сергеевна нахмурилась, пытаясь припомнить её. </p><p>— Уважаемая! Подождите секундочку… </p><p>Та обернулась, — и медсестра зажала руками рот, чтобы не закричать. Над лацканами пиджака у женщины не было лица — только бледно-розовый гладкий овал!</p><p>***</p><p>— Майя, заканчивай! Деактиватор уже близко! — Тау вздрогнул всем телом, и линия, которую он сейчас выводил, вышла кривой и какой-то бледной. Алинка сердито нахмурилась. </p><p>— Ничего, малыш, я сейчас поправлю! — несколькими росчерками он закончил рисунок, невольно залюбовался — здорово вышло! Пушистая кошка — как живая! Свернулась калачиком на Алинкином пузе. Пока шёл процесс — девочка то и дело хихикала от щекотки, не могла усидеть на месте, но результат того стоил: глаза её заблестели, отёки спали, а щёки вспыхнули здоровым румянцем.</p><p>— Сейчас-сейчас! Немного осталось! — Майя корпела над третьим по счету бэтменом, от усердия высунув кончик языка. С самого утра они вдвоём трудились, не покладая рук, а клиенты всё прибывали — каждый со своим маркером. </p><p>Край плаща она не успела докрасить — боковым зрением заметила уже знакомый серый костюм, испуганно дёрнулась. </p><p>— Ни с места! — металлический голос куратора хлестнул, будто бичом. Даже внутри отозвалось болью. — Нарушена директива Д-40. Вы будете подвергнуты дисциплинарному взысканию!</p><p>— А вот хрен тебе! Не догонишь! — Тау ухмыльнулся, вскинул средний палец. А потом с ногами вскочил на спинку дивана, быстро нарисовал на стене дверь, толкнул её коленом — и резко дёрнул Майю вверх, ухватив её за ворот больничного халата. Та лишь пискнула, ощутив, что взлетает — и тут же проваливается в клубящуюся туманом мглу. И уже не увидела, как Марик метнул костыль под ноги страшной безликой тётке. Запнувшись, та полетела кубарем на пол, упустив момент: дверь с тихим скрипом захлопнулась, её контур на стене вспыхнул на секунду и погас, стал просто следом от чёрного маркера… </p><p>7. </p><p>Цепочка натянулась, больно врезалась в шею. Майя застонала, вцепилась обеими руками в чей-то кулак.</p><p>— Пусти! </p><p>За подвеску дёрнули ещё раз, сильно и грубо. Девушка распахнула глаза — и с ужасом уставилась в чужие, зеленющие и раскосые. Грязная рожа кривилась в ухмылке, и вид у неё был самый что ни на есть разбойничий! </p><p>— Гляди-ка! Прочухалась! — весело изумился бандит и разжал пальцы. </p><p>Майя ойкнула, ударилась затылком об камень. Судорожно заскребла ногами по земле, пытаясь отползти. </p><p>— Да ладно тебе! Не боись, не трону. Но уж больно цацка занятная…</p><p>— Не отдам! Это память! — Майя накрепко сжала кристалл в ладони, глянула исподлобья. </p><p>— А если меняться? У меня вон чего есть! — парень запустил пятерню в спутанные багровые патлы, вытянул золотой гребень с самоцветами — даже на вид тяжёлый. — Хочешь?</p><p>— Нет уж, спасибо. Кристалл — самая дорогая вещь для меня. </p><p>— Да ладно! Ты только скажи — я тебе всю равирскую казну приволоку за него взамен!!</p><p>Девушка вздрогнула. Уставилась на него с открытым ртом:</p><p>— Подожди… Равир?! Ты сейчас говоришь про… </p><p>— Ну да, Равир, столица Лантского княжества, град сиятельный и многолюдный… — парень скривился. — Только нет уже ни княжества, ни столицы. И людей… тоже нет… — с горьким вздохом он обвёл руками вокруг. Майя похолодела. </p><p>До самого горизонта, насколько хватало глаз, тянулась выжженная пустыня. Ветер гнал прах по чёрным холмам. Торчали остовы печных труб, зияли провалы выбитых окон… И над всем этим пепелищем одиноким гнилым зубом поднимался в небо покрытый копотью утёс. </p><p>И, ещё не веря до конца в происходящее, поражённая до глубины души, Майя прошептала одними губами свою нелепую догадку:</p><p>— Ты… Айк?! Айк из заповедного леса, ведьмин сын? </p><p>Парень в ужасе отшатнулся от неё. Даже под слоем сажи было заметно, как он побледнел. Яростно сжал кулаки, оскалился, потом, будто опомнившись, выхватил из ножен кривой меч, выставил перед собой. Тихо и зло прошипел: </p><p>— Не смей! Слышишь, не смей называть моё имя! А не то призовёшь безликих! Они и без того здесь рыщут, идут за мной по пятам. </p><p>Но Майя будто не слышала. Она встала на колени, потом поднялась в полный рост. Широко распахнутыми глазами девушка глядела на сотворённый ею мир-пожарище. Мёртвый, сгоревший дотла, воняющий гарью так, что не было сил дышать. Ни единого ростка, ни единой живой души. Лишь руины да куски обугленной плоти… </p><p>— Как ты здесь выжил, бедный? — едва не плача, она обернулась к Айку. — Как ты вынес всё это?!</p><p>— Это я виноват! — глухо вымолвил тот. — Я — чудовище. Я убил всех. Сжёг. Никого не осталось… </p><p>— Но они обижали тебя! Я знаю! Ты просто защищался! — воскликнула она с жаром.</p><p>— Защита — когда ударом на удар, в честном бою. А я…</p><p>— Ты не мог поступить иначе, — Майя шагнула вперёд, прямо на лезвие. Но едва коснувшись её груди, меч дрогнул, — пальцы разжались, и сталь зазвенела, покатилась по камням. </p><p>Майя обняла отступника, прильнула, ощущая всем телом его напряжённые мышцы. Горячий, твёрдый, как камень, он судорожно стиснул её в ответ. Хрипло выдохнул. </p><p>— Ты что… прощаешь?!</p><p>— Я люблю тебя! — она ткнулась губами ему в ключицу. </p><p>За спиной раздался тихий насмешливый свист:</p><p>— Вот это дела, сестрёнка! Стоит отлучиться на пару минут, а ты уже милуешься с первым встречным! Да за тобой глаз да глаз нужен! </p><p>Айк и Майя отпрянули друг от друга. С кончиков пальцев Айка сорвались и ударили в землю тонкие огненные лучи, брызнули искрами. </p><p>— Пфф! — Тау презрительно фыркнул. — Что, Айк, обещала свинья в грязь не ходить, да опять за своё?</p><p>— Ты о чём это? — Майя нахмурилась. Она переводила взгляд с одного на другого. </p><p>— Ты лучше у него спроси. Поджигатель хренов! Не способен себя в руках держать, а туда же! Какой из него хранитель?!</p><p>— Да уж получше, чем из тебя, шут отмороженный! Запудрил девке мозги галиматьей — и рад, небось! Корчишь из себя невесть что… </p><p>— А вот и не подерётесь! — девушка встала между ними, заслонила Айка собою.</p><p>— Да больно мне надо! Драться с таким, как этот… ещё руки марать. — Тау скривился. </p><p>— Потому что ты трус! Только трепаться горазд!</p><p>— Зато у меня мозги есть, в отличие от тебя, пироман несчастный! </p><p>— А ну тихо! Оба! — Майя яростно топнула. По спине хлестнула растрёпанная коса. </p><p>Парни умолкли, но сверлить друг друга взглядами не перестали. И тогда в наступившей тишине все трое отчётливо услышали вой. Ещё далекий, но с каждой секундой он нарастал. К ним приближалась смерть. </p><p>***<br/>
Болотные черти жили в топях испокон веку. Чем-то они смахивали на волков. Приземистые, широколапые, с мощной грудью и чудовищной пастью, они выли ночами так, что суеверные селяне хватались за обереги, в страхе тряслись по своим халупам. Болотные черти ходили по трясине, как посуху, знали все тропы в лесу. Собирались стаями, загоняли в непролазные грязи лосей и косуль — и начинали кровавый пир. И не дай Всевышний оказаться на их пути человеку! </p><p>Болотные черти пережили пал — одни из немногих. Погрузившись в ил по самые ноздри, стая пережидала огненную бурю. Над их головами ревело пламя — и они вторили ему низким утробным воем, который перешёл в жалобный визг, когда от нестерпимого жара поверхность болот спеклась чёрной коркой и растрескалась. На звериных загривках вспыхнула шерсть. Опалённая кожа шла волдырями, лопались глаза и текли студенистой жижей по мордам, — обезумевшие от боли, они сбились в кучу… Корчились, скулили и плакали… </p><p>И, видно, огонь тот был непростой: болотные черти хоть и прозывались чертями, и страшны казались на вид — а все же были обычные звери, и управа на них находилась. А как случился пожар — изменили самую свою суть. Они еле держались на ногах и заживо гнили от ожогов; в открытых ранах копошились личинки — но пришёл срок, и самцы ощутили жажду, а самки — почуяли зов. Ему не было сил противиться. Стая сошлась, забились в неистовой случке. Клубок бурых тел визжал и дёргался. Непрерывно совокупляясь, они забыли и о воде, и о пище. Осталось одно лишь желание, один инстинкт. </p><p>И вскоре самок раздуло, а самцы сбились с ног: горелой падали в округе становилось всё меньше. Рёбра выпирали под кожей жалкими дугами, но зато животы у маток провисли чуть ли не до земли, мешали ходить. Как огромные колоды, валились они то и дело на бок, подолгу лежали на солнцепёке, вывалив языки. Тяжело дышали, то и дело вздрагивая, взвизгивая от боли. Сучили ногами. У каждой брюхо ходило ходуном, торчали в стороны набухшие соски. Зудели. </p><p>Самки свирепели и огрызались на мужей: их пугало и мучало это бремя. И ни одна из них не пережила роды. </p><p>Слишком много плодов — и слишком велики они были. Созрев, они стали зубами прогрызать себе путь из утробы. На широко расставленных трясущихся лапах по земле ползли невиданные уродцы, тянули за собой материны кишки. И тут же пожирали их, жадно чавкая. Двадцать, тридцать из каждой — и ни один из них не был похож на другого. Бугристые головы топорщились костяными наростами. Безглазые морды хищно поводили носами из стороны в сторону: разило кровью. Едой! Кто-то по двое сросся, у иных ног не доставало, а у кого-то, напротив, был избыток… Щупальцы, гребни, мокрое мясо наружу. Поганое племя народилось! И очень хотело жрать. </p><p>***<br/>
Горизонт дрогнул — и рассыпался, покатился лавиной бурых тел. Мощные коренастые твари неслись по долине, поднимая чёрную пыль, — всё ближе! Они накатывали волнами. Багровые пасти, скошенные лбы… Студенистые розовые бугры на боках — наросты — тряслись и подпрыгивали.</p><p>— Мутанты! — Майя в ужасе вскрикнула, дёрнулась поднять упавший меч. </p><p>— Ша! — Айк резким движением задвинул её за спину, закрыл собой. Выставил исполосованные шрамами руки, напрягся — вмиг проступили под смуглой кожей все мышцы и сухожилия. — Дава-ай же! Ну! — полурык-полустон. И на кончиках пальцев вспыхнуло пламя… </p><p>— Т-твою изнанку! А ну живо гаси! — Тау напустился на него, вцепился в плечо. </p><p>Айк, не глядя, отмахнулся, — огонь загудел, заставляя того отшатнуться. </p><p>— Ты же убьёшь нас всех! — тихо простонал Тау в ладони — он зажимал обожжённое лицо.</p><p>— Это ещё с чего?! — Айк огрызнулся в его сторону.</p><p>— Потом объясню! Дуй до стены! — и первым сорвался с места. </p><p>Они бежали, не чуя ног. Задыхались от горячего пыльного ветра. И всё же успели! </p><p>Тау подхватил с земли головню, быстро начеркал ею на закопчённой извёстке прямоугольник, с силой пнул, выбивая. В открывшемся проёме мягко качнулась тьма, позвала, обещая укрыть собой, защитить.</p><p>— За мной! — Тау шагнул туда первым. За ним Майя. Айк замешкался: здоровенный двухголовый кобель налетел, сшиб его грудью. Зубы одной пасти сомкнулись на щиколотке, другая же пыталась дотянуться до горла. Сцепившись, они покатились по земле. И тут подоспела стая…</p><p>— Да твою изнанку же! — Тау обернулся в последний миг. Воздух вспорола со свистом тонкая серебристая нить — и тут же жалобно тренькнула, обрываясь. Но и этого оказалось достаточно: кровавые обрубки бились в пыли. Айк стряхнул с себя изувеченные тела мутантов, кинулся к порталу. С глухим мучительным стоном рухнул в проём. </p><p>8.<br/>
— Почему ты не дал мне сжечь этих тварей? Я бы по ним огнищем шарахнул — и всё! Стаю бы к чертям разметало! Чего ты под руку лез?! А, малахольный? А ты чего зыркаешь? — напустился он и на Майю. — Тоже, небось, думаешь, что я урод, и на Изнанке мне самое место? Так и скажи! А то… возится она со мной тут… Ауч! — Айк дёрнулся. Весь покрытый ранами от укусов, он опухал на глазах. По коже расползались лиловые разводы — след заражения. </p><p>Майя изодрала свою ночную сорочку на полосы, забинтовала парня, как могла. Нахохлившись, будто большая птица, тот сидел теперь у костра, не мигая глядел в огонь. Багровые патлы топорщились: ни дать ни взять — взъерошенные перья.</p><p>На этот раз им повезло: очнулись внутри каменного помещения, гулкого и пустого. По виду это был какой-то склад: у стены стояли амбарные весы, горой громоздились пустые ящики. И — ни единого окна. Лишь широкая, похожая на ворота дверь в торце. Тау чуть приоткрыл скрипнувшую створку, выглянул наружу. В свинцовых сумерках, тёмный и сырой, силуэтами домов угадывался город.</p><p>Майя поёжилась, поплотнее закуталась в измызганный свой халат, — под ним остались лишь трусики. Робко тронула Тау за плечо:</p><p>— Вить… Ты вылечишь его? — она мотнула подбородком в сторону Айка. </p><p>— Обойдётся! — буркнул было тот, но осёкся под укоризненным взглядом. Вздохнул: — Да я и рад бы, на самом деле, только рисково это. Энергии почти не осталось. И зарядиться тут негде. Можно от солнца, конечно, но это утра надо ждать. Да и не факт, что оно тут есть, солнце это. Видишь, туман какой. И небо затянуто, — он задумчиво поскрёб макушку. — Дела-а… Если честно, я даже не знаю, куда нас закинуло. Махнул наобум, ни траектории, ни координат не вычислил. Лишь бы убраться от тех тварей! </p><p>— Но ты же нас спас! </p><p>— Ну разве что… — Тау грустно усмехнулся, потупился. — Ты не думай, что я изверг какой. И охламону этому только добра желаю. Только разве ж ему вталдычишь! Ай, ладно, — махнул он рукой. — Помоги лучше острое что найти, оболочку разрезать. </p><p>— У меня охотничий нож есть, — мрачно донеслось от костра. — Только как ты им меня лечить собрался? Лучше уж добей, чтоб не мучался…</p><p>— Умолкни, язва! Так. Отлично. Давай сюда свой тесак. </p><p>Тау вытянул из кожаных ножен длинное кривое лезвие, сунул в огонь, прокаливая. И в этом неверном пляшущем свете Майя отчётливо различила множество белых полосок-рубцов на тонком запястье.</p><p>«Скольких же он лечил так?!» — девушка внутренне содрогнулась. И зажмурилась от нестерпимо яркого света, полоснувшего по глазам. Потом, правда, не удержалась: чуть приоткрыла смеженные ресницы. И замерла в восхищении. Тонкие волокна тянулись, сплетали кружево вокруг Айка — ажурный кокон, зависший в воздухе. Медленно темнели, впитывая в себя заражённую кровь прямо через бинты. Ещё один взмах ножом — Тау отсёк от себя серебристые нити. Те разом опали, с тихим звоном рассыпались в пыль. </p><p>Айк, поражённый, провёл ладонью по своему предплечью, шее, груди… Размотал ненужные теперь тряпки. Везде, где зияли раны, теперь розовела молодая чистая кожица. Чуть вдавленные звёздочки шрамов — и всё. Ни следа от заражения!</p><p>— С ума сойти! — восторженно выдохнул парень. Вскинул на Тау лукавый взгляд: — Слушай! А если ты такой небывалый целитель, почто тогда не остановил подружайку свою, когда та рубашонку пластала? Зря ведь одёжу попортила. </p><p>— Честно? На сиськи взглянуть хотел. А их там — с гулькин нос. Так что действительно зря, — тот потешно развёл руками. </p><p>— Скотина! — Майя напустилась на него с кулаками, тот увернулся со смехом и вдруг побелел, как мел, качнулся — и упал бы, но ребята подхватили его с двух сторон, бережно уложили подле костра. </p><p>— Ну вот… Совсем батарейка села… — синюшные губы Тау дрогнули в горькой усмешке.</p><p>— Молчи уж, дурило… — Айк затянул его голову себе на колени, с неожиданной лаской пригладил растрёпанные пряди, стёр испарину со лба.</p><p>Майя опустилась рядом, зашептала:</p><p>— Ты поспи пока… А там и утро. Солнышко встанет, всё хорошо у нас будет, — девушка частила скороговоркой, успокаивая больше сама себя.</p><p>И тут скрипнула воротина. </p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
На улице Трой был — как рыба в воде. Он знал здесь все закоулки. Каждый лаз, каждую тайную щель. И удрать от фараонов ему было — раз плюнуть! Когда за спиной раздался свисток облавы, мальчишка ужом скользнул в простенок между домами — такой узкий, что только кошке впору пролезть. Куда уж там жандарму пузатому! </p><p>— У, сука! Разожрался на взятках! — буркнул Трой себе под нос, метнув быстрый взгляд на пыхтящую по пятам тушу в форме. — Хрен ты меня возьмёшь!</p><p>И весело заорал на весь спящий, затаившийся город: </p><p>— Фараоны-мусора,<br/>
Вам худеть давно пора!<br/>
Быть должны при исполненьи —<br/>
Да трясутся буфера!</p><p>Боров позади обиженно взревел и попытался втиснуться следом, но мальчишка уже выскочил с противоположной стороны, нырнул в подворотню, — и был таков! Он с хохотом пронёсся по мостовой, хватая ртом влажный солёный ветер. Через проулки, через дворы… Смачно высморкался в развешенное бельё, сдёрнул с верёвки чьи-то подштанники и, размахивая ими, как флагом, помчался под уклон — к морю. Там, на полузатопленной старой барже, был теперь его дом.</p><p>Порт так и не оправился после войны: темнели остовы сгоревших кораблей, разрушенные пакгаузы, обломки пирса… горы покорёженного железобетона ощетинились арматурой. Трой перескочил через разбомбленную одноколейку: рельсы вздыбились, завернулись петлёй; обогнул перевёрнутый товарный вагон. Весёлая песенка смолкла: здесь ему всегда становилось не по себе. Мстилось: кто-то огромный и чёрный таился в руинах — настоящий хозяин этого места. Выжидал, наблюдал за Троем. До поры до времени не трогал — но неотступно следовал по пятам гигантской тенью-сороконожкой. Шуршал, щерился жвалами. Примеривался, как бы схватить половчее. И мальчишка вжимал голову в плечи, машинально ускорял шаг. По неприметной тропке спустился к пляжу.</p><p>Море с тихим шелестом набегало на гальку — и мерно откатывалось назад. Пульсировало. Маслянисто блестело — будто разлитая нефть. Даже волны здесь были недобрыми! Тяжело пахло гниющими водорослями и чем-то ещё… сладковато-тухлым. Трой поморщился, старательно задышал через рот, потом и вовсе натянул на лицо замызганную шейную косынку. Помогало слабо: тошнота подступила к самому горлу.</p><p>— Т-твою изнанку! — он выругался, обо что-то запнулся, да так, что едва не упал. Сперва показалось, что коряга… или кусок корабельной обшивки — да мало ли что выкинуло прибоем на берег! «Но какого чёрта оно так смердит?!» — Трой пошарил в кармане, вытащил трофейный фонарик-искру, щёлкнул кнопкой — и тут же отпрянул: тонкий зеленоватый луч выхватил из темноты две узкие оскаленные пасти, полные острых зубов. </p><p>— Пресвятые хранители… </p><p>В осклизлой куче бурой морской травы разлагалась туша мутанта: два огромных дельфина срослись боками. А на их общем хвосте зияла глубокая рана. </p><p>«Лопастями винта порубило» — смекнул Трой и спешно погасил фонарик — чтобы патруль не заметил. Дальше он двигался ещё аккуратнее, сторожась каждого шороха. И потому ещё издали различил голоса. Сперва даже не понял, откуда и чьи — но сразу напрягся, подобрался весь. По спине прошёл холодок. Мальчишка принялся озираться — и наконец заметил. </p><p>Единственный уцелевший пакгауз высился под самой скалой. Приземистый, покосившийся, он, однако, выстоял, пережил все бомбёжки. Вот из его-то полуоторванной, повисшей на одной петле воротины и сочился красноватый пляшущий свет, цеплял верхушки валунов. Неслышно ступая, Трой подкрался, заглянул в щель — и тут же отпрянул. В полумраке пустого склада он различил людей. И были они кем угодно — но не патрульными, не солдатами и уж тем более не добропорядочными горожанами. Два парня в диковинных грязных лохмотьях, перепачканные кровью и сажей, измученные. На вид — ровесники сестрицы Лиары: безусые и тщедушные, они жались к огню, переговаривались вполголоса. Третьей же была девушка с длинной рыжей косой — она сидела чуть поодаль, куталась в больничный халат. </p><p>«Беглые каторжане? Нелегалы? Контрабандисты? — лихорадочно прикидывал Трой, а сам во все глаза наблюдал. — Может… шпионы?!» — он нахмурился. </p><p>Один из чужаков особенно его поразил: никогда прежде мальчишке не доводилось видеть этакой шевелюры! Багровые патлы торчали во все стороны, густой нечёсаной гривой спадали по голой спине, по плечам — аж до самого крестца! Из-под спутанных прядей лихорадочно блестели раскосые глаза на смуглом лице. </p><p>«Экий чёрт!» — подумалось Трою. Но чёрт этот был на вид совсем плох: весь перебинтованный, он кривился то и дело, кусал тонкие бескровные губы. По телу пробегала крупная дрожь, на лбу выступила испарина. Он то задрёмывал, клонился вперёд, едва не утыкаясь носом в костёр, то вдруг снова приходил в себя, встряхивал головой и бросал мрачные взгляды на светленького паренька в чуднОй чёрной сорочке с жёлтым кругом и буквами на спине. </p><p>Мальчишка пригляделся, нахмурился: «Это ж по-каковски написано-то? — вроде и коротенькое слово, а не разобрать никак. — Может, заклятие-оберег? Но где тогда пентаграмма?!»</p><p>Белобрысый и девушка заспорили над раненым, и Трою показалось, что вот-вот, и они разругаются — ан нет! Парень вдруг вскочил, выхватил из ножен блеснувший алым клинок и наотмашь полоснул себя руке. </p><p>Мальчишка придушенно ахнул, зажал ладонями рот — едва не засыпался! Но чужакам было не до него: из глубокого пореза потекла не кровь! Нет! Хлынул яркий голубой свет, ударил по глазам, ослепил. И в этом небывалом сиянии заплясали тонкие искрящиеся нити, потянулись к бинтам. Пахнуло грозовой свежестью, неясной тревогой. У Троя вмиг пересохло во рту, волосы вздыбились: почудилось, что неведомая сила отрывает его от земли — повис в воздухе, едва касаясь гальки носками ботинок. </p><p>И вдруг всё закончилось. С тихим хлопком упала тьма — лишь белёсые пятна продолжали плясать перед глазами, да тоненько звенело в ушах. Тело враз обрело прежнюю тяжесть. Трой качнулся, потерял равновесие. Он выставил руки вперёд, едва не упал, оперся всем телом на воротину. И та предательски заскрипела. </p><p>Красноволосый вскинул на звук жуткую свою башку и ощерился:</p><p>— Это что там за крысёныш притаился?! А не поджарить ли мне его?! — он хохотнул, махнул жилистой смуглой рукой — от ран не осталось и следа! Р-раз — он щёлкнул пальцами с длиннющими когтями, и в воздухе вспыхнул зелёный огонь, горячим шариком-сгустком метнулся к Трою. Тот с криком шарахнулся в сторону — пламя следом. Загудело, обдало жаром щёку. </p><p>— Не надо! Пожалуйста! — мальчишка вжался в угол пакгауза, чуть не плача, зажмурился — лишь бы не видеть этой летающий жути. Почувствовал, что ещё немного — и обмочится позорно прямо в застиранные портки. — Я не нарочно подглядывал! </p><p>— Айк, хватит! — девушка метнулась, закрывая Троя собой от огня. — Он же маленький! Ему страшно!</p><p>— Ха! Маленький — да удаленький! Мало ли кто его подослал! Может, он убить нас хочет! Или настучать кому! Может, у него за пазухой пистоль припасён! </p><p>— Ага! Ещё скажи — ядерная боеголовка! — белобрысый фыркнул. С патлатым чёртом они поменялись местами: теперь уже этот валялся без сил на земляном полу. Однако же приподнялся на локте и пытливо уставился на Троя. В ясных серых глазах плясали смешинки. </p><p>«Умный и добрый, — смекнул про себя мальчишка. — Этот в обиду не даст! А вот красный — тот бешеный. Совсем без тормозов!»</p><p>— Нет у меня ничего за пазухой! — выпалил он. — Ни пистолей, ни головок никаких. Только вот… — он вывернул напоказ карманы штанов и потёртого клифта. Посыпалась шелуха от семечек, гайки, подшипники, полетели серебристые перья… И Трой сам оторопело вытаращился: никак не могли они быть у него в карманах! Кто же станет класть ценное чуть ли не на виду?! Да в одёже у беспризорника тысяча самых загашных мест — попробуй-ка отыщи заныканное! Вот и свёрток с заветными перьями надёжно гнездился, зашитый в подкладку. Сколько обыскивали его — ни разу не наткнулись! А тут — нате вам! Кружат! </p><p>И эти трое пришлых уставились на ангельские перья, разинули рты. </p><p>— Откуда это у тебя?! — выдохнул кто-то из них поражённо. </p><p>— Нашёл… — Трой внезапно осип. </p><p>Девушка вдруг поменялась в лице. Быстро перекинула растрёпанную косу с груди за спину и, глядя чётко перед собой, как лунатик, подошла, вытянула из поугасшего костра уголёк. Принялась быстро шорхать им по стене. Затаив дыхание, они все уставились на то, как одна за другой ложатся на отсыревшую штукатурку чёрные линии, складываются в черты лица: нежное, полудетское, с прозрачными веками, маленьким ртом, тонким носом. Лёгкими штрихами наметились кудряшки надо лбом, легла тень от острого подбородка. </p><p>Трой напрягся весь, подался вперёд — узнавая и не веря своим глазам. </p><p>Вот уже вырисовалась ямка между ключицами, узкие плечи, — а за ними развернулись крылья. Мальчишка не выдержал:</p><p>— Это он! Точно он! Вестник Создателя! — на глаза навернулись слёзы, и голос предательски задрожал. — Может, самый последний из всех! А они его… верёвками… скру… скрутили! — дальше говорить он уже не мог, захлебнулся рыданиями. Враз нахлынули все обиды, весь страх и горечь его бесприютных дней, тоска от разлуки с сестрой, с друзьями.</p><p>Трой согнулся, скорчился в три погибели, прижимая к животу стиснутые кулаки.</p><p>— Это правда! Я видел! А мне не верит никто! Только смеются… </p><p>— Я верю! Верю тебе! — девушка тряхнула головой, сбросила оцепенение. Подбежала, склонилась над Троем, обняла его, прижала к себе. Мальчишка вцепился в её плечи, уткнулся лицом в живот — как когда-то утыкался в передник Лиаре. Острые лопатки вздрагивали под ладонью. </p><p>— Ты только успокойся, расскажи по порядку всё! Тшшш! Ну тихо, тихо! Пожалуйста! </p><p>Трой наконец взял себя в руки. Он выпрямился, звучно шморгнул — и вытер нос рукавом. На ткани остались чёрные полосы. </p><p>— Вы ж голодные, небось, да? — прогундосил он, исподлобья зыркнул на чёрта. Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ:</p><p>— Ну, допустим… </p><p>— Я тут недалече живу, на барже. Там и хавчик заныкан. Айда кто со мной — затаримся, а потом потолкуем, — к нему вернулась прежняя деловая хватка. </p><p>Красный бес пожал плечами: мол, почему бы и нет, вразвалочку двинул к выходу. Белобрысый тоже поднялся было, но шатнулся и едва не упал, ухватился тонкой рукой за косяк. </p><p>— Лежи уж! Толку от тебя! — цыкнули на него.</p><p>— А чего это с ним? — Трой настороженно покосился. </p><p>— Силу растратил, когда меня лечил. Теперь, говорит, солнца надо ждать, чтобы обратно зарядиться.</p><p>— А он кто? Не человек ведь, я видел! </p><p>— Хранитель грани, — прозвучал за спиной тихий голос. — Мы все — хранители. И должны найти своего четвёртого. Иначе нарушится баланс и мир рухнет. </p><p>9.</p><p>— Всё наше мироздание смахивает на огромный кристалл. — Тау вытянул из костра обгоревшую с одного конца ветку, начертил ею квадрат на земляном полу, потом пристыковал к нему ещё стороны, провертел на углах жирные точки. — Это призма. </p><p>— Коробочка! </p><p>— Ну, пусть будет коробочка. А если добавить сторон — получится уже кристалл. Смекаешь? Каждую грань держат четыре хранителя. Чаще всего это люди. Ну, или не совсем. В общем, разумные. Сторона, — он ткнул сучком в верхнюю плоскость, — их дом, реальность. А там, где грани плоскостей стыкуются друг с другом, завсегда происходят странные вещи…</p><p>— Это какие же? — Майя глянула на него с подозрением. </p><p>— Ну, допустим, время идёт по-другому или же пропадает вовсе, расстояния меняются, чудь видится всякая, невидаль… Это же сгиб! Вот и идет всё под откос. Нестабильность, понимаете?</p><p>Трой, склонившийся над чертежом, поражённо выдохнул:</p><p>— Под откос, говоришь? Так может, вестники Создателя и Дивный народ не пропали вовсе, а просто ушли за грань? Как перелётные птицы на юг… А тот, которого я видел, замешкался?!</p><p>— Да, вполне может статься. </p><p>— Подожди… — Трой нахмурился. — Если это кристалл, то в каждой точке сходятся три, а то и поболе граней. И эта точка, вершина, принадлежит одновременно каждой из них! И с одной стороны — можно ходить по мирам, это здорово… а с другой… какой же разум выдержит этакое?! — он внимательно оглядел своих новых знакомцев, подмечая их измученные лица, шрамы — свежие и застарелые.</p><p>Красноволосый — теперь мальчишка знал, что его зовут Айк, — лишь хмыкнул, выкатил из пепла испёкшуюся картофелину, ошкурил, круто её посолил и протянул на раскрытой ладони:</p><p>— Не бери в голову — бери в рот!</p><p>Майя поперхнулась, заслышав этакое, а Трой расхохотался: присказка понравилась, и он смекнул, что ещё найдёт повод ей щегольнуть. </p><p>Тау вздохнул:</p><p>— Ну, если разум не выдержит — пиши пропало. Когда ломается хоть одна из вершин — возникает угроза для всей системы. Дисбаланс, перекос… или же полный распад, — он поёжился, искоса глянул на Майю. — Смекаешь, к чему я, — нет? </p><p>Та вспыхнула, опустила глаза. Повисло молчание — только угли в костре чуть слышно потрескивали.</p><p>— Я же не знала… ничего не знала из этого! — наконец глухо проговорила она, запустила пальцы в растрёпанные пряди, занавесилась волосами, как шторкой. — Думала, это всё блажь, мои фантазии. Утешеньице — чтоб окончательно не свихнуться…</p><p>— И неужто не замечала, что вокруг тебя происходит?! Что рисунки оживают, сказанное сбывается… Это же магия! </p><p>— Замечала, но… уже всё равно как-то было. У меня внутри… словно выгорело всё. Понимаешь? И безразлично — жива я или нет, сколько ещё осталось! Я даже хотела… чтоб побыстрей, чтобы закончилось всё. Я же не нужна никому! — её будто прорвало. Голос зазвенел натянутой струной, по лицу пошли пятна.</p><p>— Дура ты, — мрачно подытожил Тау, мотнул подбородком в сторону Айка — тот увлечённо набивал себе рот картошкой и жмыхом. — Вот ему теперь как?!</p><p>— Э?! — Трой озадаченно вскинул брови, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Вы про что это?!</p><p>— Ну… как бы тебе объяснить… Вот ты в курсе, что кристаллы растут и ветвятся?</p><p>— Неа… я в городе всегда жил… здесь нету такого!</p><p>— А снежинки?</p><p>— О! Снежинки видел, ясен пень. </p><p>— Ну вот. Снежинки, лёд — те же кристаллы, только водяные. </p><p>— Скажешь тоже! — мальчишка хохотнул. — Вода жидкая! Это ж любой дурак знает!</p><p>— А когда закипит и выпариваться начнёт?!</p><p>— Ну, тогда… эм… </p><p>— Газообразная! Бестолочь!</p><p>— Сам ты…</p><p>— А как можно не знать таких простых вещей?!</p><p>— Я зато много чего другого знаю! — буркнул Трой. — Айк-то тут при чём?! </p><p>— Как ветвятся кристаллы, как ветвятся деревья — так и Майя создала реальность. А в ней — Айка. По своему образу и подобию. Вот поэтому в его мире ничего уже не осталось, кроме пепла и падали. </p><p>Майя обхватила себя руками за плечи. По лицу было видно: ещё чуть-чуть — и расплачется. </p><p>Айк торопливо прожевал свой жмых, яростно тряхнул космами:</p><p>— Ты чего это на неё напустился?! На девчонке уже лица нет! — он ткнул в Майю когтистым пальцем. — Нечего чужую вину перекладывать! Я сам всё разнёс к чертям — и не жалею! А надо будет — и в порошок сотру! — он хохотнул, звонко хлопнул в ладоши — посыпались искры. — За своих так вообще урою! — и сграбастал девушку за плечи, притянул к себе. — Не слушай ты этого хмыря! Выше нос, детка! </p><p>— Знаешь, сестрёнка… — проговорил Тау раздумчиво. — Что бы там ни было, а мы все в одной связке. Себя корить — последнее дело. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, какое я к тебе отношение имею! Только одно уясни: если резать сто раз по одному месту — оно заживёт, да. Только на сто первый — начнет меняться. Это я сейчас про ту болезнь говорю, которая у тебя была. </p><p>— Рак?! — поражённо выдохнула Майя. </p><p>— Да, про него. Он у белковых форм жизни частенько случается. Смекаешь, почему? Это ведь тоже сбой в структуре, «поломанный кристалл», который не может восстановиться нормально, разрастается — но уже с нарушениями. Слишком быстро, да ещё и пожирает здоровое вокруг себя. Злоба, ненависть — в любой форме, пусть даже к самому себе… пускает корни, не заживает, не проходит бесследно. </p><p>— Даёт метастазы… — прошептала она одними губами. </p><p>— Да, верно. Я же говорил, что всё по подобию. И мы в мире, и он в нас. Всё повторяется. Чем больнее тебе становилось — тем сильней был твой дар. Создавать миры. Разрушать их… Он и пробудился-то именно в госпитале — думаешь, случайно? С точки зрения мироздания ты, Майя, — раковая клетка, а миры, которые творишь — метастазы. Но я не хочу их удалять! </p><p>Майя вытянула свой кулон из-под ворота, поднесла к глазам, — тот брызнул бликами.</p><p>— Вить, а ведь ты неспроста появился в нашем отделении… И я подозреваю, что никакой ты не студент по обмену, — она глянула на Тау через кристаллик. — Так какое отношение ты имеешь ко мне? Говори уж, раз начал!</p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>— Ну ладно… Раз помянул А — значит, будет и Б. То, что я хотел стать целителем — это всё-таки правда. И я даже кое-чему научился… пока не стряслось… — он глянул на девушку пристально и печально. — Ты знаешь, что защищает ваш организм от болезней, инфекций?</p><p>— Нуу… Иммунитет?</p><p>— Да, он самый. У вас, белковых, вообще очень много интересных патологий — я поэтому и работал с вашей гранью. Так вот. Если иммунитет нормальный, то он отслеживает плохих и помогает хорошим. Утрирую, конечно. Но в двух словах — антитела действительно этакие полицейские-таможенники. А теперь представь, что будет, если полицейские сойдут с ума и попытаются захватить в стране власть. </p><p>Трой вскинулся:</p><p>— О! Это же у нас! Ты про нашу страну говоришь! Фараоны и военные сперва говорили, что заботятся о безопасности народа, защищают от врагов. А теперь уже все в курсе, что они хватают кого ни попадя! Каждого, кто слово поперёк скажет. Или даже подумает… Уже все тюрьмы врагами полны! Вот только лучше никак не становится. Разруха и голод, нищета кругом. А пикнуть не смей — задавят!</p><p>— Всё так, — Тау согласно кивнул. — Только есть сила пострашнее ваших военных. Не в отдельно взятой стране, а во всей вселенной. Если с болезнями проводить аналогию — это что-то аутоимунное. Бывает, защитные клетки так увлекаются своей работой, что начинают пожирать даже здоровые ткани. Организм как будто переваривает сам себя! </p><p>Ребята разом охнули.</p><p>— Ну и жуть! Но почему так?</p><p>— Как вариант — реакция на стресс. Опять же, если утрировать, то рак, но рак иммунитета. Взбесившийся иммунитет. И порой со вселенной происходят похожие вещи. Безликие — это сущности-санитары, которые идут и стирают миры, пожирают их. И уже не только те, в которых есть нестабильность, а все, подчистую. Запускают форматирование-декристаллизацию. И охотятся на хранителей. </p><p>— Зачем?! — Трой вскинулся. </p><p>— Мы — краеугольный камень. Выбей вершину — и обрушится вся решётка. Логично же! — Тау притянул его к себе, взъерошил вихры. — Не переживай ты так! Нас так просто не возьмёшь!</p><p>— Безликие — это те твари, у которых ни глаз, ни носа, ни рта? Даром, что на людей похожи, — Айк поёжился. — Да, видал я таких. Еле ноги унёс! </p><p>— Я поэтому и просил тебя перестать шарахать огнём куда ни попадя! У них пеленг на си-активность. А у тебя слишком высокий коэффициент. В буквальном смысле — лава по венам. </p><p>— А почему у тебя внутри свет вместо крови? — Трой вывернулся из-под руки, мрачно зыркнул. — Я видел, как ты им других лечишь. И почему картошку не ешь?</p><p>— Потому что я… — Тау замялся, подыскивая нужное слово. — Ну, получается, тоже кристалл, своего рода. Энергетический. Мы когда возникаем — выглядим как потоки частиц и только с возрастом можем построить физическую структуру, воплотиться. То, что у меня снаружи — это защитная оболочка, маскировка. Без неё я бы не смог с вами быть. Вы бы меня не увидели даже. А чем старше мы, тем оболочка толще, плотность её выше. В ней копится информация и через тысячи циклов тело достигает предельной массы, при которой не может двигаться, каменеет. Наше… как сказать… кладбище… храм… священное собрание предков… — он замялся. — В общем, ми-дан, сервер. Это похоже на дерево, сплетённое из тел. Дерево-кристалл наподобие морозных узоров. К нему приходят старейшины и врастают в ствол, в ветви. Ми-дан — это общий разум, база данных. К ней потом подключаются молодые, питают свой ум. И постепенно модули изнашиваются, теряют форму, распадаются в пыль. И вот тогда наступает перерождение… Получается, мы бессмертны. Только я вряд ли успею пройти все циклы, — он сник, слова слетали с губ еле слышно. — За то, что я натворил, положена деактивация и развоплощение. Без права сохранить данные и высвободить энергию. Меня просто сотрут. </p><p>Майя ахнула:</p><p>— За что?!</p><p>— За то, что помогал вам, нарушил директиву, пытался сохранить дефективный сектор решётки. Ваш сектор. Но я действительно не мог по-другому! Во-первых, это моё исследование, моё детище. А во-вторых… вы же прекрасны… разумны… уникальны. Вы достойны того, чтобы быть! И мы не так уж и отличаемся…</p><p>— То есть ты, получается, не мессия и не спасатель, а этакий биолог, который изучал цивилизацию муравьёв, обнаружил там заразу — и вместо того, чтобы сжечь колонию, пытается унести муравейник, спрятать его от санинспекторов?! Да ещё и сам себя считает отчасти муравьём!</p><p>— Ну, получается, да. Как-то так… Если совсем уж утрировать. </p><p>— Мда уж… дела… </p><p>Трой ошалело моргнул: ему почудилось, что черты лица Тау вдруг начали просвечиваться насквозь. Через них он увидел обвалившийся угол кладки. Потом пошла рябь по плечу. </p><p>— А если солнца не будет? Сколько ты продержишься?</p><p>— Сутки, не больше. </p><p>— Т-твою изнанку! </p><p>— Да, времени мало. — Тау кивнул. — Поэтому, малыш, расскажи теперь ты. Всё, что знаешь про вестника Создателя и тех, кто его похитил. Ведь если Майя его нарисовала — значит, скорее всего, он и есть наш четвёртый. Может, мы успеем его найти — и тогда есть шанс, что выберемся!</p><p>Мальчишка потупился, ковырнул носком пол.</p><p>— Я мало знаю, на самом деле. Разве что старые легенды… А касаемо охотников… Ну… говорят, если ехать от города на север, в лес, по старой грунтовке, то можно наткнуться на базу… или военную часть. Да, военные там точно есть! Блокпосты. Охраняют. И на базе этой что-то происходит. Плохое. Странное. В городе пропадают женщины и дети, море выбрасывает уродов на берег. Над горами всё время какое-то зарево. Но ещё говорят, что если будешь болтать про всё это — сам вскорости сгинешь. Вот мы и молчим. Но я всё же думаю, это они. Что-то там мудрят. Может, оружие делают — чтобы отыграться за поражение, — он стиснул кулаки. — Мы двадцать лет воевали. И теперь вот… не мир, а так… передышка. Что-то страшное готовится. И я чую, что уже скоро. Начнётся. — Трой выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. — Знаете… у меня ещё одна штука есть, — его ладонь скользнула за пазуху. — Вот! — он вытянул маленькую серебристую флейту. — Пастор Клемм дудел тогда на ней — вот вестник и прилетел, угодил в ловушку. </p><p>— Музыкальный инструмент? Интересно… А ты сам-то играть пробовал?</p><p>— Не… Боязно! — мальчишка повертел флейту в руках, а потом поднес вдруг к губам и тихонечко дунул. Раздался чистый высокий звук. </p><p>Майя ободряюще улыбнулась. Трой выдохнул сильнее, — полилась лёгкая трель, эхом отразилась от гулких стен, закружилась. </p><p>— А неплохо! — Айк подмигнул, в такт щёлкнул пальцами — и в воздухе затанцевали яркие светлячки, осыпая пол золотистой пыльцою. Девушка ахнула, вскочила, закружилась в мерцающем свете, подставляя ладони под искорки. </p><p>Зачарованный танцем, Трой глаз с неё не сводил. Играл всё громче, быстрее. Он складывал музыку по наитию, нанизывал коленца одно на другое — и сам диву давался, до чего же славно выходит. И когда мелодию разорвал надсадный нечеловеческий вопль, грохот и треск, от испуга, от неожиданности мальчишка едва не выронил флейту, обернулся рывком — и увидел жуткое: стену с нарисованным ангелом перечеркнула багровая трещина. Штукатурка вспучилась буграми-нарывами. И тут один из них лопнул — лицо обдало горячими брызгами, в нос ударило зловоние — тяжёлый запах гниющей плоти.</p><p>Густая желтоватая слизь с кровяными прожилками потекла из зияющего разлома. Костёр зашипел и погас, но стена продолжала светиться изнутри — как огромный экран. Сперва поверхность пошла полосами, рябью, а потом картинка вспыхнула, стала яркой и чёткой. </p><p>Все четверо вжались в угол, уставились, как загипнотизированные: бурые разводы по белому кафелю, свет операционных софитов бьёт по глазам, перемигиваются огоньками панели приборов, с тихим гулом змеятся по полу трубки и провода, тянутся к толстому стальному штырю, на который насажен изувеченный голый парень с белыми крыльями за спиной. Будто на вертел. Острие пропороло его насквозь — один конец разорвал кожу над ключицами, воткнулся в подбородок и вышел уже через рот. Основание же прута виднеется чуть пониже спины — и длинные тонкие ноги подёргиваются по обе его стороны… бесстыдно и страшно. Не достают до пола. Кровь стекает по бёдрам, по щиколоткам… багровой лужицей собирается на бетонном полу. И тянется из живота сизая требуха, блестит загустевшим студнем. Правое крыло сломано — повисло жалкой изжёванной тряпкой, сквозь перья торчат осколки костей в чёрных спекшихся сгустках. Второе же мерно складывается и раскрывается с тихим шелестом, — словно механическая деталь, — к нему-то и подключены провода, разноцветные бляшки датчиков… </p><p>— Пресветлый Создатель! — в ужасе прошептал Трой, осеняя лоб знамением. — Они глаза ему выжгли… и нутро всё выпотрошили… а он ещё жив. Как?!</p><p>Сознание не справлялось с увиденным: выхватывало всё новые фрагменты, накладывало их друг на друга. Грубые швы, чёрные следы от ожогов, порезы и ссадины… </p><p>Ш-шурх! — крыло отодвинулось, на секунду открыв мониторы и пульт, чью-то широкую спину…<br/>
Ш-шурх! — развернулось опять, не давая рассмотреть лицо под белой врачебной шапочкой.<br/>
Ш-шурр-х! — и Трой закричал, зажмурившись и срывая голос, забился в руках Тау: у не-человека в медицинском халате не было никакого лица! Только гладкий розовый шар на стебельке тонкой шеи…</p><p>10.</p><p>— Ну, здравствуй, дочь! — мама возникла в дверях больничной палаты, прямая и высокая, как жердь, затянутая в чёрное платье с крахмальным воротом-стойкой. Огляделась. Скривила бесцветные губы. Белый прямоугольник бейджика на груди отсвечивал, но Майя и так знала, что там написано: Улезко Вера Михайловна, главный бухгалтер. Значит, пришла сюда прямо с работы. И в сумке, скорее всего, документы… или продукты… У мамы ведь ни единой свободной минуты — даже дома; ни малейшего послабления себе — и уж тем более дочери.</p><p>Она встрепенулась, уставилась распахнутыми глазами в такое знакомое — и такое… любимое? Опасное? Непроницаемое? Строгое, жёсткое лицо. Сетка ранних морщин, венчик седеющих волос надо лбом (косметика и краска — удел проституток). Дыхание перехватило на раз, в горле встал ком — и вместо радостного возгласа вышел только жалкий дрожащий сип. </p><p>Жиденькие брови поднялись в деланном изумлении:</p><p>— Ты что это? Разговаривать разучилась?! И что за вид у тебя? Патлы нечёсаные, сорочка вся в пятнах. Ты почему так себя распустила?! Валяешься среди бела дня… кровать не застелена… </p><p>— Мам… я болела… </p><p>— Не имеет значения! — припечатала та, резко шагнула вперёд. — Я сто раз повторяла и ещё скажу: все болезни от лени, от неумения следить за собой и держать себя в руках. Живо поднимайся и наведи здесь порядок! Разлеглась… коровище! </p><p>Краска бросилась Майе в лицо, злые слёзы вскипели — но не пролились. Только мир вокруг подёрнулся радужной дымкой, смазались контуры:</p><p>— Я тебя так ждала! Так хотела увидеть! — она всхлипнула. — А ты… я думала… ты бросила меня! </p><p>— За языком следи! Что за тон ты себе позволяешь?! Хамка! — отрывистые лающие крики-выстрелы ударили по ушам. Нет, глубже — в самое сердце. Разом стиснуло болью рёбра, грудную клетку. Хотелось съёжиться, закрыться от них, от разгневанной мамы, нависающей уже над кроватью. Но нет. Так только хуже будет. </p><p>— Засранки кусок! Вставай и принимайся за уборку! Где ведро? Где тряпка?! </p><p>— В коридоре… через дверь подсобка, — пробормотала Майя, вконец сбитая с толку.</p><p>— Тараканы стадами ходят! И это больница?! Куда санэпидстанция смотрит?! Ну, я их всех живо на место поставлю. Но в первую очередь тебя. </p><p>Майя дёрнулась, но было уже поздно: сухая жилистая рука со вздутыми венами ухватила её за косу, рванула, сдёргивая с постели. Жалобно дзенькнула панцирная сетка кровати; босые ступни заскользили по холодному полу. </p><p>— Ай! Больно! — против воли вырвался стон. Майя вцепилась в основание косы, тщетно пытаясь ослабить натяжение. </p><p>— Это хорошо, что больно. Лучше урок усвоишь! — злорадный змеиный шелест. Волосы натянулись ещё сильнее — так, что кожу головы запекло. Вера Михайловна накручивала их на кулак виток за витком, подтягивала упирающуюся дочь к себе, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. — В глаза мне смотри, дрянь!</p><p>Майя зажмурилась изо всех сил. Слёзы брызнули наконец, потекли по щекам. Беззвучно — но мама их всё равно заметила. </p><p>— Нечего тут реветь, мне нервы мотать! Ишь, актриса выискалась… — короткий презрительный смешок. — Погорелого театра. Живо за ведром пошла! </p><p>— Я не знаю, где здесь воду набирать… У нас санитарки моют… </p><p>— Дожили! Может, ты вообще уже забыла, с какого конца за тряпку берутся?! Так я тебе напомню! </p><p>Гневно цедя себе что-то под нос, Вера Михайловна шарахнула дверью, через минуту вернулась, — вместо больничного ведра у неё в руках почему-то оказался их домашний пластиковый таз. Голубой, с трещиной на ручке. И тряпка тоже была домашняя — старая футболка, заношенная до дыр. Каблуки гневно процокали к окну — мама рывком отвернула голову крану на батарее. Тот обиженно взревел, выхаркнул порцию ржавой воды. Потом прокашлялся — и струя пошла уже ровнее, без перебоев. Густо-оранжевая, почти бурая.</p><p>Всхлипывая, Майя прополоскала, выжала тряпку. Встала на колени и начала тереть больничный линолеум. </p><p>— Задницу поднимай! — полоснул по спине новый окрик. — Собирай мусор как следует! </p><p>Она вымыла уже половину палаты, когда прозвучало задумчивое:</p><p>— А ведь я к тебе по делу пришла, дочь. Серьёзный разговор сейчас будет. </p><p>От ужаса во рту стало кисло, сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот. Майя похолодела: слова «серьёзный разговор» и этот тон не предвещали ничего хорошего. Она выпустила тряпку из рук, медленно распрямилась, сжала кулаки, силясь скрыть дрожь в пальцах. Ладони ледяные и мокрые. Взгляд в точку. В груди — будто сквозная дыра. Страшно. Так страшно, что нет сил шевельнуться. </p><p>Вера Михайловна тем временем пошарила в сумке, вытянула растрёпанную тетрадь в коричневой клеёнчатой обложке, раскрыла на середине и сунула Майе под нос. </p><p>— Может быть, ты мне объяснишь, что здесь нарисовано?! </p><p>Та глянула и в ужасе зажала себе рот, пытаясь затолкать обратно рвущийся из горла полустон-полукрик: на весь разворот дневника раскинулась длинноногая красавица. Совсем голая, она выгнулась, стиснула ладонями пышную грудь, запрокинула голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи второй, кудрявой и рыжей. Гибкие, нежные, они касались друг друга кончиками пальцев, ласкали и гладили. Две нимфы под сенью оливковых ветвей. </p><p>— Любовь, — прошептала Майя одними лишь помертвевшими губами. </p><p>— Что-о?! — Вера Михайловна явно считала свой вопрос риторическим и, заслышав ответ, прямо опешила. Серые глаза навыкате ещё больше вылезли из орбит — ни дать ни взять два алебастровых шарика. </p><p>— Здесь нарисована любовь, — отчеканила девушка, вздёрнула подбородок и глянула прямо в нацеленные на неё жала зрачков. </p><p>Мать взвыла.</p><p>— Ах ты ж проблядь малолетняя! Мокрощёлка! Я тебе сейчас покажу любовь! Я тебе такую любовь покажу! </p><p>— Мама, не надо! Стой! — Майя попыталась закрыться, но было поздно: тугой жгут грязной тряпки наотмашь хлестнул её по лицу. Раз, второй. От третьего удара удалось увернуться, но она поскользнулась на мокром полу, упала, раскинув руки, больно ударилась головой об штатив. Ночнушка задралась, обнажила бёдра, исполосованные тонкими шрамами — следами от лезвий. </p><p>— Что ты срам свой выставила, потаскуха бесстыжая?! А ну прикройся! — мать распалялась всё сильней. Потная, красная, она орала, брызжа слюной. — Прикройся, кому говорю. Или, может, тебе нравится? Ах, да, тебе нравится пиздой светить! Прошмандовка! А я о тебе столько лет заботилась! Одевала, кормила, учила, содержала тебя. Душу вкладывала! И это благодарность?! В благодарность мне ты ляжки здесь раздвигаешь?! Да уж… рановато ты созрела… Рановато… Чистота девичьей постели — ты хоть понимаешь, что это?! Почему важно себя блюсти… Не понимаешь, не-ет! Куда тебе! — она принялась пинать сжавшуюся у её ног дочь. В бок, в живот, в голову. Пару раз промахнулась — угодила по дверце тумбочки. Та с тихим скрипом отворилась — посыпались книжки, диски, тетради, выпал маленький магнитофон. </p><p>Растрепанная, похожая на хищную птицу женщина расхохоталась:</p><p>— Вот где ты прячешь своё барахло! — она ухватила SONY за шнур, яростно выдрала его с мясом, шарахнула кассетник о стену, а потом вошла в раж, принялась крушить и терзать всё, что попадало ей под руку: отрывала обложки, раздирала рисунки, выпускала шелестящие кишки пленки… Топтала, швыряла, давила, заливаясь безумным смехом. </p><p>Перепуганная Майя отползла, зверьком вжалась в угол — в узкую щель между спинкой кровати и окном. </p><p>Мать откинула спутанные волосы со лба, рывком обернулась к ней, оскалилась:</p><p>— Давай, вылезай, тварь неблагодарная! Садись и пиши! — она схватила с кровати многострадальный дневник, с явным наслаждением вырвала из него злополучный разворот. Потом пролистала до чистых страниц, сунула Майе в лицо вместе с ручкой. — Пиши!</p><p>— Что писать? — девушка недоумённо глянула снизу вверх. </p><p>— Напиши в подробностях, как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя поимели. Как ты будешь спариваться, где, в каких позах и с кем. Пиши, не стесняйся! Тебе же хочется всего этого, да? Блядь похотливая!</p><p>«Да она же сумасшедшая!» — поражённая до глубины души, Майя переводила взгляд с дневника на материно лицо и обратно. </p><p>И вдруг встала. Выпрямилась во весь рост, яростно тряхнула головой:</p><p>— Не буду я ничего писать! — выпалила она, дёрнула из скрюченных пальцев тетрадку. — Может, ты меня и любишь, и заботишься обо мне, только с близкими так не поступают! И вообще — ни с кем так нельзя поступать! Ты меня всю жизнь чужими людьми запугивала, а они далеко не такие сволочи оказались! И внешний мир не страшный совсем! Уж всяко лучше, чем тюрьма у нас дома! Не вздохнуть, не повысить голос, не пёрнуть! Даже смеяться — и то нельзя! Почему?! К чему ты меня готовила?! Чего боялась?! Мира, который изменился и перестал быть понятным?! Ситуация вышла из-под контроля?! Так это твои страхи! Это тебе здесь нет места! А у меня всё хорошо будет! У меня даже друзья теперь есть, ясно тебе?! И я выживу — даже если ты меня проклянешь!</p><p>— Ох! Мне плохо… сердце… — Вера Михайловна скривилась, сжала в горсти левую грудь, качнулась неловко. — Что ж ты меня доводишь… су-ука?! — она застонала, повалилась на тумбочку.</p><p>— Пойду врача позову. Он тебе квалифицированную помощь окажет! — Майя на негнущихся ногах пересекла палату, распахнула дверь в коридор. И остолбенела. </p><p>Вместо светлого больничного коридора, знакомых панелей с нарисованными медвежатами и зайцами, в темноту уходил узкий сырой лаз. Затянутый паутиной, воняющий плесенью. И в его глубине кто-то ворочался.</p><p>11.</p><p>Когда светящаяся стена с изувеченным мальчиком-птицей начала меркнуть, а пол из-под ног ухнул куда-то вниз, один только Айк успел среагировать: жилистое сухое тело распрямилось, пружиной рванулось вперёд, разбивая морок. Взревела сирена. Зазвенели осколки. Он едва смог сгруппироваться, — покатился кубарем по бетону. </p><p>И почти сразу вскочил в боевую стойку, оскалился на врагов. Мощным пинком отшвырнул безликого в белом халате, с наслаждением впечатал кулак в голову второму подоспевшему уродцу. Розовый пузырь влажно чвакнул, промялся от удара, а потом вдруг разом вспучился, вырос едва ли не вдвое — проступила сеточка капилляров — и лопнул, обдал всё вокруг чёрными брызгами. </p><p>— Твою изнанку! — парень яростно утёрся, заозирался: кто ещё хочет получить в безглазое рыло? Но круглая белая комната пока что была пуста — только ряды гудящих ящиков вдоль стен перемигивались огоньками, да змеились гладкие верёвки по полу. </p><p>«Или это черви такие?» — он наклонился, поддел носком одного. — «Лежит. Не шевелится. Дохлый? А может, это жилы?» — он навернул себе на руку целый пук и с наслаждением рванул — посыпались искры, пальцы защипало. Айк с досадой поморщился, отшвырнул от себя погань, вытер ладонь об штаны. Мерзкий тревожный вой не прекращался. Он бил по ушам, мешал сосредоточиться. </p><p>— Ак-хх! — надсадно захрипел, задергался насаженный на штырь вестник. Забился, всё сильней раздирая плоть, ломая распяленные в зажимах крылья. Айк кинулся к нему, осклизаясь на загустевшей крови и, обхватив обеими руками, приподнял вверх, потянул на себя, силясь снять со страшного вертела. Красноглазые ящики протестующе запищали, заморгали злобными вспышками. Потянулись прозрачные верёвки, опадая одна за другой — но до конца не пускали.</p><p>— Да твою изнанку же ж! — яростно прошипёл он, дёрнул крылатого посильней — и тот сорвался с тихим стоном, Айк едва успел его поймать. Лёгонький, почти невесомый — одна выпотрошенная оболочка осталась. Из распоротого живота вывалились кишки, мазнули по ноге твёрдым и тёплым. Парень содрогнулся, попытался перехватить липкие сизые внутренности, засунуть туда, где им положено быть. Не помещались. Откуда-то сбоку послышались шаги. Айк вскинул голову. Так и есть: в проходе маячили фигуры клятых демонов. Чертыхнувшись, он сгрёб полумёртвого пленника в охапку, — и выплеснул в сторону безликих жгут белого пламени, кинулся сам ему вслед по оплавленному, разящему острой вонью туннелю. </p><p>«Только бы уцелеть! Только бы найти остальных!» — стучало в висках. </p><p>Чёрные опаленные коридоры петляли, двоились, закручивались в немыслимый лабиринт. Наконец он упёрся в тупик. «Ловушка?!» — но нет, наверх вела узкая шахта с железными скобами. Парень подпрыгнул, ухватился за нижнюю, подтянулся с трудом — ноша была хоть и лёгкой, но неудобной. Шарахнул огнём под себя — на всякий пожарный. Упругая волна раскалённого воздуха пыхнула снизу, взметнула алые пряди. Айк расхохотался. Это было… это было, как на санках лететь под откос с высоченной горы! Захватывающе! Жутко! Весело!</p><p>Обдирая кожу на пальцах, лез, прижимал пернатого к себе. А внизу бушевал, ревел огненный смерч. И вдруг с высоты потянуло сквозняком, замаячил серенький отсвет. Скобы кончились.</p><p>— Фух! — перемазанный сажей и кровью, он выбрался из горячей железной щели. С наслаждением хапнул распахнутым ртом холодный солёный воздух, набрал его полную грудь. </p><p>Лаз огораживали хлипкие, ржавчиной изъеденные перильца. Айк свесил на них свою ношу, потом перевалился сам, стащил вестника. С трудом отдышался, огляделся вокруг. Они лежали на крыше. </p><p>Над рядами серых безглазых башен, штырей, верёвок и труб парила густая водная пыль. Пахло гарью и сыростью. Снизу, из чадящей уличной мглы, доносился мерный лязг, чавканье, скрежет…</p><p>— ПрОклятый город! — в ужасе прошептал Айк, озираясь. </p><p>— Ы-ыть! — глухо просипел раненый. Запёкшиеся губы едва шевельнулись.</p><p>— Чо? Аа, пить? Да где ж я тебе возьму?! </p><p>И тут он заметил трубку. Тоненькая, белая, она торчала из-под решётчатого короба, по капле сочилась влагой. Парень бережно подхватил вестника под бёдра, под плечи, попытался притулить так, чтобы вода попадала ему в рот. И тихо обречённо выругался: в раскуроченной чёрной дыре не было ни языка, ни зубов, ни десен. Только кровавые лохмотья — сплошное месиво. Дрогнули воспалённые веки без ресниц — они не могли прикрыть мокрые красные провалы на месте глаз. </p><p>Айка аж передёрнуло: «Да что за твари эти безликие, что могут творить такое?!» </p><p>И тут раненый в его руках забился, выгнулся в крутую дугу — так, что опирался теперь лишь на плечи и сведённые судорогой пальцы ног. Волосы разметались, беспорядочно захлопали огромные крылья, отшвырнув Айка в сторону. Тот покатился, проехался голым животом по мокрой черепице и едва не рухнул с карниза вниз, — чудом уцепился за жёлоб. Скрипнув зубами, подтянулся, забрался назад. И едва не свалился вновь от увиденного: на спине вестника вырос огромный горб, секунда — и он лопнул, как перезрелый арбуз, разошёлся по трещине, как по шву, распался на две половинки. Ещё одна пара крыльев — блестящая, аспидно-чёрная — взметнулась в низкое дымное небо. Взмах — и полетели в стороны шматки разорванной плоти. </p><p>— Т-твою изнанку! </p><p>Тварь повернула в его сторону вытянутую безглазую морду, ощерилась — из раскуроченной пасти пёрли ряды зубов, наслаивались друг на друга. С тихим хрустом колени и локти выгнулись в обратную сторону, вывернулись под странным углом. Больше всего существо смахивало теперь на огромную крылатую ящерицу… или крысу… </p><p>С резким пронзительным писком оно бросилось вперёд. И на этот раз Айк среагировать не успел.</p><p>12. </p><p>— Мунитет… что убивает мунитет? Ну скажи же! Не умирай, пожалуйста! — тонкий мальчишечий голос звенел над ухом надоедливым комаром. Тау дернулся, силясь отмахнуться. Тонкая прозрачная ладонь прошла сквозь голову Троя — как дым… Пацан всхлипнул:</p><p>— Дядь… останься… Я ведь пропаду один! Тута темно… и возится кто-то… страшно! Где остальные-то все?! — Трой сжался, обхватил себя руками за плечи. Зубы его выбивали дробь. </p><p>— Ны…н-ни... не зноаю… — голос перестал его слушаться. Слова путались на языке, проваливались вглубь горла. И так же странно мешались мысли. </p><p>— Ну скажи про мунитет! Может, вместе чего придумаем! — малый не унимался. </p><p>— Да какой ещё мунитет?! Мутант? </p><p>— Да… То есть нет. Те, безлицые. Ты говорил, что они для мира — как взбесившаяся полиция. Неправильный мунитет… Или муни-ци-палитет… Чёрт! Я забыл. — Трой запустил пальцы в густые вихры, с досадой дёрнул. </p><p>— Иммунитет?</p><p>— Да! Он! — мальчишка просиял. — Как его уничтожить? Ты же доктор вроде. Вдруг знаешь. </p><p>— Ну… химиотерапия убивает иммунитет, вирусы… </p><p>— Это что ещё за дрянь? — Трой покосился на него с подозрением. — Очень опасная?</p><p>— Это… такие… такие маленькие паразиты. Мельче клетки… мельче бактерий. Но они внедряются в живые ткани, как войско — и поражают их.</p><p>— А! Так это зараза, значит. А этих… яйцеголовых… то есть, безлицых… мы можем заразить? Я слыхал про такое оружие! </p><p>Тау фыркнул:</p><p>— Не все так просто, приятель. Они же не белковые… они… А! Чёрт! — он хлопнул себя по лбу… ладонь ушла по самое запястье в полупрозрачный мерцающий кисель. — Как же я раньше не догадался! Мелкий, ты гений!</p><p>— Э? — Трой озадаченно уставился на него. — Тебе руку помочь из головы вытащить?</p><p>— Спасибо, сам справлюсь. Но слушай, у нас ведь реально есть шанс! — он вспыхнул, озарив глухой бетонный отсек диковинным лазоревым светом. Мальчишка под боком ахнул. Снова повеяло грозовой свежестью, сосновым бором. </p><p>— Если только старейшины услышат… — прошептал Тау, наполовину развоплощённый. — Если согласятся помочь… Ну, тут уж либо пан — либо пропал…</p><p>Под потолком развернулось, заплясало зыбкое радужное полотнище, бросая цветные блики на стены, на пол, на устремлённые к нему лица. Всё шире, ровней — и на сияющей поверхности проступили тонкие большеглазые образы иконописных святых, глаза ангелов-хранителей с витражей собора. </p><p>Пальцы Троя сами собой сложились в знамение. Шёпот множества голосов шелестел, перекатывался над ним — так с шорохом набегают волны, катают мелкую гальку. Плясали неведомые символы, сплетались в кружево строк, осыпались частым дождём. Мальчишка, как зачарованный, глядел на диво, истово молился Создателю — впервые с тех пор, как покинул храм святой Женевьевы. </p><p>***<br/>
Майя продиралась сквозь тьму, яростно шептала сама себе:</p><p>— Я выживу! Обязательно выживу! Где угодно, в любом из миров, на любой стороне кристалла! Выживу — и буду собой, чего бы мне это не стоило. Айк, Тау, Трой, Марик, я отыщу вас! Потому что мы вместе, одна команда. Мы связаны! Окси, я люблю тебя! Я буду рисовать, писать песни — и однажды мы встретимся, и у нас всё ещё будет, так и знай. Ты только дождись меня, милая! Верь в меня. А уж я смогу выбраться. Ты мой свет, моя надежда, мечта. Я хочу с тобой петь со сцены, гулять под луной, целовать тебя! Я теперь ничего уже не боюсь — и ты не бойся. Всё у нас будет. Всё. Будет. Хорошо.</p><p>Ни мать, ни учителя, ни безликие больше не имели над ней власти — она сама прокладывала себе путь. Через тьму, через буераки, сквозь стены. Шла! Кристалл на груди вдруг загорелся голубым светлячком, завибрировал — от него поплыли волны тепла. Серебряная цепочка натянулась, сама собой поднялась к подбородку. Светящийся камешек завис воздухе, как намагниченная стрелка компаса: его острый конец указывал единственно верное направление. </p><p>***<br/>
«Пресвятые создатели, как же больно!» — Айк застонал, перевернулся на живот и пополз. Слепо, как червь. Тыкался в стены, загребал руками мелкую сухую пыль. Страшно было до одури. Всё нутро заходилось от первобытного ужаса, сжималось. Стало вдруг горячо и мокро в паху. Погано. А хуже всего было то, что ног своих ниже колен он не чувствовал. И боялся даже поглядеть, что там с ними такое стало. Боли и без того хватало: ныли отбитые рёбра, горячими багровыми всполохами пульсировала рана в плече, лицо стягивало подсыхающей коркой — саднила рассечённая бровь. </p><p>И где-то здесь, в темноте, притаилась безглазая тварь с крысиной мордой, полной острых зубов. То, во что перекинулся вестник. Отродье. Стережёт, охотится на него. </p><p>Айк продолжал ползти. Отчаянно сквернословя, кусал пересохшие губы. Впереди замаячил неясный отблеск. Серебристые мазки чуть тлели на каменной кладке. Парень нахмурился, силясь понять, что же это такое. А потом вдруг смекнул: перья. Волшебные ангельские перья рассыпаны по полу. Те самые, что были у мальчишки за пазухой… «Как его? … А! Трой!» — Айк принялся собирать их в горсть, но ладонь отчего-то вдруг стала сырой и липкой. Он разжал пальцы, ошалело уставился: мягкий светящийся пух на глазах померк, свернулся в бурый осклизлый сгусток. А потом кожу нестерпимо запекло, защипало. Парень дёрнулся, стряхивая жгучую погань с руки, но уже было поздно: на ладони зияло сквозное отверстие с обугленными краями, виднелась почерневшая кость. </p><p>В ушах тоненько зазвенело.</p><p>С глухим тяжким стоном Айк рухнул ничком. Потерял сознание. </p><p>***<br/>
— Се-етх… Здесь нельзя оставаться, Сетх! Это место дурное, оно выпьет тебя до дна. Давай, подымайся! Я покажу, как выйти отсюда. </p><p>— Я… я не могу встать, отвянь… ты, кем бы ты ни был! — язык Айка распух, царапался как наждак, не помещался во рту. К чёрту Сетха и всех высших этого мира! Дай мне спокойно тут сдохнуть… Всё равно… я никому нахрен не сдался. </p><p>— Отчего же! — над ухом полусмешок-полурык. — От тебя сладко пахнет, да и на вкус, подозреваю, ты неплох. Зачем мне отдавать лакомый кусок каким-то теням?!</p><p>В щёку ткнулось мокрое и холодное — кто-то принюхался, засопел. Звякнул металл. </p><p>— Давненько я ничего подобного не чуял! Се-етх! Дай мне тебя отведать! — длинный шершавый язык облизал его щёку, подбородок, прошёлся по шее. </p><p>Айк дернулся:</p><p>— Да какой я тебе к бесу Сетх?! Катись отсюда, покуда цел… покуда я тебя не изжарил!</p><p>— Оу-у да-а, Сетх! Узнаю твой горячий норов! — чёрная пасть остроухого пса растянулась в зубастой ухмылке. — О! Сколько же веков мы не виделись!</p><p>— Меня зовут Айк, тупая ты псина! Айк, ведьмин сын! А отца своего я отродясь не знал, но, подозреваю, был он редкостным говнюком! А про Сетха твоего сраного я слыхом не слыхивал — и что это за хер с горы, даже в толк не возьму! </p><p>Пёс глумливо заперхал. </p><p>— Сетх — это бог. Опасный, сильный бог, повелитель хаоса, повелитель пустыни… — он сел, с шумом почесал задней ногой за ухом, забряцал цепью — Вряд ли я ошибаюсь. Сюда, на границу перехода, простым смертным давно уж заказан путь. </p><p>— Перехода куда? — Айк поражённо уставился на говорящего кобеля. И по какому-то наитию уточнил: — На какой грани кристалла мы сейчас?</p><p>Верхняя губа пса приподнялась до самого носа, обнажила лиловые дёсны:</p><p>— А мы не на грани. Мы в глубине. Смертные творят миры, плодят сущностей, выстраивают новые плоскости и связи… Но если они перестают верить — матрица мира рушится, как ветхие балки перекрытий в заброшенном доме. Осыпается — и на этих обломках вырастают новые кристаллы, выше и ярче прежних. Так-то я тоже хранитель, как и ты. Но хранитель не плоскости, а перехода. Когда-то у меня была почётная задача провожать души людей в царство мёртвых, а теперь… теперь я просто сижу на цепи и сторожу тупик. </p><p>Айк подметил тяжёлый железный ошейник и толстые стальные звенья, уходящие от него в темноту. Нахмурился:</p><p>— Ты привязан… Не можешь уйти, да? Ты пленник этого места…</p><p>Пёс протяжно, с подвывом зевнул, снова почесался, — полетела линялая шерсть.</p><p>— Блохи заели, — скорбно пожалился он. — Никакого спасу от них нет. А ошейник… ну что ошейник… С ним я хотя бы имею смысл, не бесхозная животина. От меня польза!</p><p>Айк тяжело оперся на костяшки пальцев, приподнялся, быстро ухватил лохматый загривок и притянул его к себе, ткнулся губами в крутолобую пёсью башку, горячо выпалил:</p><p>— К чёрту пользу! Хочешь быть моим? Только моим, ничьим больше. Защищать друг друга до последнего, быть всегда вместе… </p><p>Зверь под руками замер. Заскулил, задрожал крупной дрожью… А потом несмело прильнул, шевельнул хвостом. Парень порывисто обнял его, шепнул прямо в мохнатое острое ухо:</p><p>— Ты мо-ой! А я — твой! Понял?</p><p>Ухо дёрнулось. </p><p>Айк нащупал на ошейнике кованую дужку, замок карабина, завозился, пытаясь его отомкнуть. </p><p>— Там ключ… под камнем, — глухо проговорил пёс. — И, раз уж я твой, зови меня Тетис. Это хорошее, древнее имя. </p><p>Парень согласно кивнул. </p><p>***<br/>
Майя едва поспевала за летящим вперёд кристаллом: стоило чуть замедлить шаг — и цепочка больно врезалась ей в затылок, натягивалась. Босые ступни сводило от холода: бетонный пол по щиколотку был залит водой. Подол намок, облепил ноги. Всё глубже — вот уже по колено, по бёдра. Вода прибывала. Грудь стиснуло страхом: что, если отсек затопит? Что, если она никогда уже не выберется, не найдёт своих?! Так и сгинет здесь без вести… </p><p>Коридор вдруг упёрся в глухую стену. Ржавая лесенка косо взбегала наверх, к приоткрытой железной двери с тяжёлым винтом вместо рукояти. Майя взлетела по ступеням, толкнула стальную пластину. Та распахнулась неожиданно легко, без малейшего скрипа. Провернулись смазанные петли. За дверью открылся ещё один проход. </p><p>«Тот же самый подвал… или бомбоубежище — только уровнем выше», — смекнула девушка. Под потолком тянулись трубы в обрывках изоляции, гудели кабели, в четверть накала сочились чахоточным светом лампы — работали через одну. Пол вымощен рыжим кафелем, стены выкрашены масляной синей краской. Грязные, в потёках битума, сплошь в пробоинах… «Следы от пуль?!» Дальше потянулись одинаковые провалы дверных проёмов. Выстывшие, чёрные и пустые — все как один. Майя заглянула — внутри лишь паутина и горы гнилого тряпья. Сваленные грудой матрасы, автомобильные покрышки, обломки мебели… «Хоть бы на гвоздь не наступить… или стекло», — мелькнула мысль, — и в этот момент за поворотом забрезжил луч. Переливчатый, яркий — кристалл ответил ему, полыхнул, завибрировал с тоненьким звоном: туда! </p><p>Майя кинулась со всех ног. Ей навстречу выбежал Трой, всхлипывая, обхватил за шею, прижался. </p><p>***<br/>
То, что осталось от Тау, напоминало человека лишь отдалённо. Тугой кокон из серебряных нитей мерно пульсировал на полу, истекал небывалым светом. И над ним раскручивались изумрудные, золотые, лимонные, оранжевые ленты, сплетая сложную косу-спираль. </p><p>— ДНК! Из северного сияния! — выдохнула девушка поражённо. </p><p>— Он что-то там про вирусы говорил! — зачастил скороговоркой Трой. — Их-мунитет убивают вирусы! Наш-мунитет тоже, но мы из белка, а безликим нужны вирусы другие, специальные! И поэтому дядь Витя позвал своих, и они стали вместе эти вирусы делать! Чтобы наш мир не стёрли! </p><p>— Да не Витя он никакой! — Майя махнула рукой. — Это так… для прикрытия. Боже… вирус! Как же я сразу не догадалась! У нас же были курсы по информатике в школе! Если это не белковая — а энергоинформационая форма жизни, значит, у них коллективный разум! Это… как осознающая себя ИС… информационная система. И они создают вирусный код! Он подключился к своим… как к серверу, даром, что отступник! Боооже! — она прижала руки к лицу. </p><p>— Не знаю, что ты там талдычишь, — перебил её мальчишка. — Но тут явно нужна твоя помощь. Посмотри, у него уже силы на исходе!</p><p>Сияние и впрямь поугасло, замедлило танец. Полосы спирали начали одна за другой исчезать. </p><p>— Ну уж не-ет! — застонала Майя сквозь зубы, рухнула на колени, вжалась лицом в сетку волокон — те опутали её голову, затылок, плечи, спелёнывая и затягивая в глубину. Ленты вспыхнули с прежней силой, набрали цвет. Спектр полыхнул насыщенно-синим. </p><p>— Я смотрю, вашей радуге настоящего огня не хватает! — раздался весёлый голос из коридора. Ему вторил заливистый собачий лай. — Я тут вам четвёртого привёл! Сгодится такой хранитель?</p><p>Айк, живой и здоровый, стоял в проёме двери, весело скалил белые зубы. А у его ноги примостился здоровенный чёрный пес с умной мордой — склонил набок остроухую лобастую башку, завозил по полу хвостом. </p><p>— Тетис, это свои! Вливайся! — и они кинулись вперёд, завершая собой узор. </p><p>13.<br/>
Ты веришь, что с мокрого серого неба<br/>
Увидят, придут и протянут ладони,<br/>
Оценят, что мог бы убить, но не сделал,<br/>
И что ты сумел, но кто видел — не понял.</p><p>Ненужные принципы, голос всё тише,<br/>
Привычка молчать понадёжнее кляпа,<br/>
Но веришь, что всё же однажды отыщешь<br/>
Того, кто поймёт, что ты волк, а не тряпка,</p><p>Ты видишь её, опуская ресницы,<br/>
Ты веришь, что стоит позвать хриплым воем,<br/>
Они, из созвездия Белой Волчицы,<br/>
Придут обороной и встанут стеною.</p><p>Ты видишь — она пробегает по небу,<br/>
Ты знаешь, что белых волчиц не бывает,<br/>
Но ты видишь смысл во всём, что ты сделал,<br/>
Пока Белая Волчица ищет свою Белую Стаю…</p><p>Марик лежал и смотрел в ковёр. Это, конечно, не телик, кина не крутят, но если долго глядеть — в узорах чудится разное: зайцы на санках, корявый дракон о двух головах, чёрные осьминожки. А чуть отодвинешься — опять дурацкие завитки ни о чём. На потолке тоже можно было всякое найти в трещинах, но ковёр был в разы интереснее, да и глаза от лампочки начинали болеть: она прямо над Мариковой кроватью висит. </p><p>Выписали его из больницы неделю назад. И снова был пазик из райцентра, и морозная стынь, и мама плакала молча — только крупные солёные капли падали Марику на лицо. Закутанный в платок, плед, шарфы, куртку и пуховик, он лежал у мамы на коленях. То и дело проваливался в чёрную обморочную дурноту. Его мутило, корёжило, не было сил даже рукой шевельнуть. Саркома оттяпала ногу, но не наелась, решила дожрать остальное. Теперь вот уже засела глубоко внутри, грызла вовсю. </p><p>«Casus inoperabilis» — с трудом разобрал он тогда на бумажке, вклеенной в его медицинскую карту. Сунулся украдкой, когда мама пошла в туалет, а его оставила сидеть возле ординаторской. «Под наблюдение районного терапевта» — ага, как же! Держи карман шире! Он тогда уже наблатыкался, знал, что к чему: никакого наблюдения ему не светит. А терапевта — тем более. «Свежо предание, да верится с трудом», — так любила говорить их русичка. Школы ему теперь тоже не видать… Так что пусть себе говорит. Другим.</p><p>Мама вышла из уборной с опухшим лицом и краснющими глазами. </p><p>Документы и смену белья уложили в спортивную сумку, вместе с одноухим медвежонком Степаном и красной пластиковой кружкой. Домой. Не потому, что выздоровел, — просто лечить его больше не было смысла. Теперь метастазы и в лимфоузлах, и в средостении, и в лёгких… он весь прошит ими насквозь. Такое не лечат. </p><p>Марик умрёт, а Степан останется. </p><p>И стоило ему этакое подумать, как на глаза набежали слёзы, защипало в носу. Хлюпнул тихонечко, а потом прорвало. Рыдал до икоты, до кашля. Выл, давился соплями: жалко! Маму, бабушку, Степана, с которым уже и не поиграет никто — закинут, небось, в чулан, чтобы не вспоминать. С глаз долой — из сердца вон.</p><p>Мама на работе, бабушка в церкви, медсестра с капельницей только в обед придёт. И, наревевшись вдосталь, Марик провалился в тяжёлый, душный сон-морок: почудилось ему, что он снова в больнице — и нависает над ним та стрёмная тётка с гладким лицом. Вернее, без лица вовсе. Всё ближе, ближе. Страшно до одури! Розовая кожа вдруг темнеет, проваливается внутрь — теперь голова напоминает по форме не яйцо, а воронку. И воронка эта затягивает, засасывает его в глубину. Выпивает душу. </p><p>Марика аж подбросило! Он очнулся, завозился в постели… понял, что весь мокрый. Футболка, простыня, пододеяльник — хоть выжимай. Вспотел? Описался? Стиснув зубы, перекатился на край кровати, где хоть немного осталось сухого, съёжился, сжался в комок. </p><p>Вот с тех пор, как начала ему сниться эта мымра безглазая, и пошёл рецидив. Он тогда почти всё время валялся в отключке, толком даже не помнил, когда кого выписали из их палаты, куда делась Майя. Вернее, помнил, но это, похоже, тоже был один из его странных глюков: ну не может человек выпрыгнуть через нарисованную в стене дверь! Или может? Это же Майя… Майя-волшебница. А безглазая, судя по всему, его смерть. Вот и снится: ходит по пятам, ждёт своего часа. Ну, теперь уже скоро. </p><p>Ему ведь даже дышать — и то больно. Кашель душит. Шея распухла так, что голову не повернуть. А в грудину будто углей насыпали: жжётся. И каждая клеточка болит, плачет на разные голоса. Кожа отслаивается, шелушится. Слазит, будто со змеёныша. Уже и таблетки не помогают! </p><p>И есть не хочется совсем. Только пить. Ещё и тошнит всё время. </p><p>Прикрыв воспалённые веки от света, Марик вспомнил их старого кота Клёпу. Тот сперва похудел, стал, как скелетина, шерсть лезла с него клоками. А потому отчего-то раздулся. До круглого живота своего не давал дотронуться. И кричал, выл всё время. Плакал. А потом встал и ушёл — откуда только силы взялись?! И с тех пор они Клёпу не видели. </p><p>«Вот бы тоже куда уйти! Только как же я покульгаю такой… недодохлый?!» — лютая, смертная тоска стиснула грудь, горло. И он снова подумал про Майю и странные свои сны. Мрачно усмехнувшись, из последних сил потянулся к тумбочке. Там в банке из-под кофе были понатыканы ручки, фломастеры, карандаши, рядом лежал блокнот с рецептами. Едва не опрокинув банку, ухватил, вытянул не глядя — в пальцах оказался толстый зелёный маркер. Марик отогнул уголок ковра и прямо на обоях принялся рисовать дверь. От усердия высунул кончик языка, свёл к переносице брови. Обозначил петли, круглую ручку, замок. Но одной двери ему показалось мало: уж больно сиротливо она смотрелась. Чуть подумав, пририсовал окошко, крыльцо, стену, крышу, а на ней — трубу и кудрявый дым. Потом появилось дерево рядом с домом, дорожка от крыльца. На дорожке сидел и улыбался смешной пёс. Майя подарила ему щенка однажды — такого хорошего, славного. Жаль, что тот убежал! </p><p>«А может, это он и есть? Только вырос! Команды, наверное, уже знает…» — Марик улыбнулся через силу. </p><p>Он откинулся на подушку, с трудом перевёл дыхание. Устал. Рисовать не так уж и легко оказалось. И вдруг, скосив глаза, заметил странное: зелёный пес на стене стал немножечко ближе. Да и не зелёный он вовсе был, а чёрный. С острыми ушами, умными карими глазами, чутким носом — похож на овчарку. Наклонил голову набок — и несмело вильнул хвостом. И оглушительно гавкнул! Вскочил, понёсся широкими скачками навстречу, увеличиваясь с каждой секундой. </p><p>Не успел Марик ахнуть, как горячий розовый язык уже вылизал ему лицо, шею, макушку. И кто-то заливисто захохотал рядом. Так знакомо! Так здорово! </p><p>Его стиснули в горячих объятиях, принялись целовать и тормошить. </p><p>— Ты?! Ты пришла?! — он рвано выдохнул, не веря своему счастью. Откуда они все тут взялись?! И Майя, и медбрат из их отделения — он совсем немного поработал, но Марику хорошо запомнились яркие серые глаза парня и песни под гитару по вечерам: про звезду, про снег, про группу крови. Они тогда вместе пели! Это же он рисовал вдвоём с Майей татушки всем, кто просил! И Марик тогда тоже хотел, даже встал в очередь — но очередь до него не дошла. А то заказал бы себе такое же солнышко, как у этого дяди Вити на футболке. Крутой знак! </p><p>— Вырастешь — набьёшь себе настоящую! — рассмеялся тот, будто прочитав его мысли. — А сейчас я тебе кое-что получше изображу. Ну-ка… дай-ка! — он потянул маркер из пальцев Марика, откинул его одеяло. На секунду нахмурился — и вдруг прямо по простыне провёл толстую линию! Следом за ней — вторую, от распухшей воспалённой культи. </p><p>— Чёрт! Он засохший какой-то! Айк, дай другой цвет! О, розовый! Отлично! — и он бодро зашорхал фломиком по ткани, а Марик отчего-то зажмурился, забоялся смотреть. Сердце стучало часто-часто: и в груди, и в горле, и в животе. Нога нестерпимо зудела. Правая, та, которую отрезали. Но это дело как раз привычное. Она и ныла частенько, и крутило её. Доктор Сан Саныч сказал, что это фантомные боли — так случается. Мозг помнит нервные окончания, привык к ним — и никак не может поверить, что целой части сети теперь нет. Вот и работает по привычке, посылает и ловит сигналы из пустоты. </p><p>— Ну-ка, зацени! — раздалось над ухом. — Как тебе такая конечность?</p><p>— Да лишь бы не обе левые! — фыркнул кто-то у изголовья. </p><p>Марик широко распахнул глаза — и сразу же рот. Заодно. А ведь было от чего: у него внезапно оказались обе ноги сразу! Только правая от колена до самой щиколотки была густо вымазана зелёнкой. Но она была настоящая! Целая! И совсем-совсем не болела! И вообще — нигде ничего у него не болело! Легко дышалось, на душе было так весело и здорово, как бывает только в начале каникул или когда оправишься после долгой тяжёлой болезни. </p><p>— Я выздоровел! — завопил Марик, спрыгнул с постели. Он был такой лёгкий, что спружинил от пола, заскакал по спальне в одних лишь трусиках. Он чувствовал себя газировкой: изнутри миллионами пузырьков поднимались, щекотали его радость и смех. И он кинулся обнимать всех подряд: дядю Витю, так и не выпустившего розовый маркер из пальцев, Майю, незнакомого высокого парня, похожего на рок-звезду, чёрного лохматого пса и худенького сопливого пацанёнка в обносках. Пёс скакал вокруг, норовил лизнуть его в нос, а пацанёнок — наоборот. Стушевался, спрятался за спины других. Майя взяла его за плечи и поставила перед собой.</p><p>— Марик, познакомься, это Трой. Он нас спас. Поэтому и хотим попросить. Помоги, — не в службу, а в дружбу. Скажи, может он пожить у тебя? </p><p>Трой зыркнул исподлобья. Под глазом у него синел здоровенный фингал, на щеке кровила ссадина. Марик замялся:</p><p>— Да пусть живёт! Чего уж! Только вот мама с бабусей что скажут?! </p><p>— А ничего они не скажут! — дядя Витя Таурин вдруг весело и хитро подмигнул. — Мы ему сейчас документы нарисуем — комар носа не подточит. Это же твой кузен из… Ну, допустим, из Суздаля. Нет, лучше из Грозного — там война идёт. Меньше претензий будет, — он потёр ладони. — А родственники твои его вспомнят, даже не сомневайся! Он же раньше у вас каждое лето гостил! Неужто забыл?</p><p>Марик нахмурился — но лишь на секунду: он вдруг действительно вспомнил двоюродного брата Тро… Трофима! Сына тёти Светы. Как они вместе играли в индейцев, и в казаков-разбойников, и строили запруду на речке. </p><p>— Ты только покажи ему всё, моги освоиться! — Майя наклонилась, от её волос пахнуло травами, цветами и солнцем. Чмокнула его в щеку и горячо зашептала: — Ты самый-самый замечательный человек, Марик! И проживёшь долгую, счастливую жизнь. А нам пора. Ты уж прости!</p><p>— Куда вы?! — он вскинулся, расстроенный и потрясённый — ведь только-только встретились! Даже не познакомились толком, не подружились. </p><p>— Туда, где нужна наша помощь. Мы ведь бережём мир, и как он чувствует нас — так и мы его. Держим грани кристалла, чтобы он оставался целым. </p><p>— Они хранители! — подал вдруг голос названый братец Трофим. — Такая уж у них работа. Мир беречь. А ты не вешай нос! Я тебе сейчас знаешь какую штуку покажу… </p><p>В нарисованном домике под ковром вспыхнуло жёлтым окошко.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>